KrisTao Wizard Love (Between Wolf and Vampire)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Huang Zi Tao, seorang penyihir polos berdarah campuran yg merupakan keturunan Vampire jatuh cinta pada Wu Yi Fan, seorang Werewolf yg merupakan musuh kaumnya. Terjebak dalam cinta segitiga bersama Oh Sehun yg merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Siapakah yg Tao Pilih? Musuh? Atau teman?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wizard Love (Between Wolf and Vampire) | Chap1

Author : Lee Mico (Istrinya KaiD.O) *no protes* :P

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Other Cast : Seperti biasa. Find By Your Self~

Genre : Fantasy, romance (Kalau berhasil._.)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

A/N : Ni Hao readerdeul^^ Kita kembali bertemu di FF baru Mico. kali ini Mico bawa FF dengan genre yg berbeda. Fantasy! Karena Mico rasa FF genre sad sudah terlalu mainstream. Terinspirasi dari kisah cinta/? RPnya Oppa Mico, akhirnya jadilah FF KrisTao ini. FF ini ngambil beberapa unsure dari Film Harry Potter, secara Mico juga HPF :3 Dicampur unsure dari Film Twilight juga^^ Harap dimaklumi kalau kurang greget, ini pertama kalinya Mico pake genre begini. Hope you like it! **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Kris punya Tao. Tao punya Kris. KrisTao saling memiliki. KrisTao juga milik Tuhan, SM, EXO dan juga orangtuanya masing-masing. Mico tetep milik Tao dan KaiD.O B))

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Terjadi sedikit crack pair sesaat(?), Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

Ni Hao, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Aku tinggal disebuah kastil besar di daerah Ottery St. catchpole. Ibuku adalah seorang penyihir berdarah china, namanya Zhang Yi Xing. Ibuku adalah seorang penyihir yg mahir dalam hal pengobatan, maka sejak muda ia sudah menjadi salah satu penyihir andalan di St. Mungo hospital. Rumah sakit andalan di daerahnya. Sedangkan ayahku Kim Joon Myeon, adalah seorang Vampire dari kasta origin, kasta tertinggi dalam klan Vampire. Kalian tentu bingung bukan, bagaimana seorang penyihir bisa menikah dengan seorang vampire? Yah itulah kehebatan ayahku, dia memperjuangkan cintanya untuk ibuku. Sampai akhirnya Klan Vampire dan Wizard bisa bersatu dan hidup berdampingan. Kalian bisa menyebutku penyihir setengah vampire. Tapi sebenarnya, aku lebih mendominasi darah dari ibuku. Ayah dan ibuku juga sepertinya lebih menyukaiku untuk menjadi penyihir. Karena ayah dan ibu dari kecil tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk berburu darah. Sampai akhirnya hasrat Vampireku jinak.

Aku bersyukur menjadi anak dari ayah dan ibuku. Tubuhku sekilas memang terlihat seperti seorang penyihir asli. Tapi jika kalian perhatikan, aku punya mata yg tajam seperti para vampire, dan juga gigi taring yg biasa digunakan vampire. Rambutku hitam pekat seperti warna kelelawar, berbeda dengan teman-teman penyihirku yg rata-rata berambut pirang atau cokelat. Keistimewaanku, aku mempunyai kecepatan dan gerak-gerik diatas kemampuan penyihir rata-rata. Kalian tepat, itu semua adalah anugerah dari keturunan ayahku. Dan aku bisa keluar rumah disiang hari tanpa perlu menggunakan jimat atau mantra yg biasa dipakai vampire origin agar tubuhnya tidak terbakar karena sinar matahari yang disebabkan darah penyihir ibuku. Sungguh menyenangkan bukan?

Hidupku dikastil ini sangat bahagia. Ya, walaupun kami tinggal di desa dengan kalangan penyihir, tapi aku masih bisa berinteraksi bebas dengan teman-teman dan saudara-saudara vampireku dari desa Wiltshire. Tapi kebahagianku terenggut 3 tahun lalu. saat kedua orang tuaku mati ditangan Klan musuh kami, Werewolf. Ya, kami Vampire dan Wizard adalah musuh klan Werewolf. Mereka adalah Klan paling arogan diantara klan lainnya. Ayah dan ibuku –terutama ayahku- punya musuh besar di klan tersebut. Sepasang werewolf bernama Wu Jong Dae dan Wu Minseok. Merekalah yg membunuh orangtuaku. Bukan hanya orang tuaku, tapi semua penyihir didesa ini. kecuali aku. Ya, aku adalah satu-satunya penyihir yg tersisa dari perang hebat tersebut. Ayah dan ibuku memberikan semua kekuatannya untuk melindungiku.

Kenapa kami para penyihir kalah telak? Ada beberapa alasan yg menyebabkan kekalahan klan penyihir. Pertama, kami kalah jumlah. Ke dua, mereka menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Dan yg ke tiga, werewolf punya kecepatan dan ketajaman indra yg melebihi para vampire. Tentu saja itu membuat klan penyihir kalah telak. Sejak kejadian perang hebat 2 klan tersebut, aku tinggal sendirian disini. Dan sebuah tanda berbentuk jam pasir di leherku adalah salah satu peninggalan perang tersebut. Symbol waktu. Aku punya keistimewaan baru sejak saat itu. Aku bisa mengendalikan waktu, dan symbol tersebut seperti sebuah alarm tanda bahaya untukku. Walau agak sedikit menyusahkan, karena tanda tersebut akan terasa sangat sakit dan panas saat ada bahaya yg mendekatiku. Tanda itu juga akan bereaksi jika merasakan aura kebencian atau aura negative lainnya.

Aku punya sebuah tongkat sihir yg begitu special. Tongkat ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yg ke 11, tepatnya 5 tahun lalu. Kalian tau? Tongkatku ini begitu special. tongkat ini dibuat seorang pembuat tongkat sihir terkenal dikawasan Diagon Alley, tongkatku memiliki panjang 12 inch, dan terbuat dari kayu Willow. tongkat sihir yg dibuat dari kayu Willow punya kekuatan tidak biasa, tongkat ini memiliki kekuatan penyembuhan. Karena itulah banyak sekali yg ingin bisa memiliki tongkat ini. Namun tongkat ini hanya memilih penyihir yg memiliki potensi sangat besar pada dirinya, dan aku beruntung menjadi salah satu yg terpilih. Tongkatku memiliki kelenturan nice and supple. Menandakan bahwa aku adalah orang yg bisa dan mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkunganku. Inti tongkatku berisi pembuluh jantung naga. Tongkat dengan inti jantung naga punya kekuatan yg paling kuat dari tongkat lainnya. pemilik tongkat ini bisa belajar lebih cepat dibanding yg lainnya. Benar-benar tongkat yg istimewa bukan?

Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup perkenalannya. Malam sudah tiba, suara burung hantu terdengar bersahutan dari luar. Aku merasa bosan. Kalian juga pasti akan bosan jika jadi aku. Coba saja, hidup disebuah kastil besar sendirian tanpa seorang teman. Sebenarnya aku punya teman, tapi itu hanya seekor kucing Persia berbulu oranye peliharaan ibuku dahulu yg bernama Lione, dan seekor burung hantu berbulu cokelat pekat peliharaan ayahku yg bernama Crux. Tapi aku juga membutuhkan teman untuk sekedar bercerita. Desa tempatku tinggal kini hanya menjadi jalanan penuh dengan ilalang yg tingginya melebihi tinggi badanku.

Malam ini tingkat kebosananku sudah sampai di level tertinggi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Wiltshire, desa Vampire tempat asal ayahku. Aku akan menemui Sehun dan Kai, sahabat kecilku yg juga masih merupakan keluarga jauhku. Namun sial, persediaan bubuk floo –serbuk yg bisa mengantar kalian kemanapun hanya dengan mengucap nama tempatnya saja- milikku habis. Sebenarnya aku bisa pergi dengan teleportasi menggunakan mantra seperti yg dulu ibuku sering lakukan, hanya saja itu terlalu berbahaya. Mengingat umurku yg baru 16 tahun. Katanya sihirku sudah cukup kuat dan mahir untuk melakukannya tanpa kesalahan. Hanya saja aku tak mau ambil banyak resiko. Kalian tau resikonya bila aku melakukan kesalahan? Anggota tubuhku bisa saja tertinggal dan terpisah. Tentunya aku tak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Apa aku harus pergi dengan Nimbus milikku? Ah kurasa tidak. Terakhir kali aku mengendarainya, ia menabrak sebuah pohon oak besar dan membuatku terluka. Sapu itu mungkin memang harus ku ganti. Berarti jalan satu-satunya adalah berjalan melewati hutan terlarang. Jalan paling berbahaya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah bosan dan aku rasa aku harus pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhanku. Diagon Alley terletak tak jauh dari Wiltshire, aku bisa meminta Sehun dan Kai mengantarku nanti.

Aku mengambil mantel ayahku. Ini bukan mantel biasa, ini mantel yg bisa menyembunyikan tubuhmu dan membuatnya tembus pandang. Aku melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari kastilku. Yap, kita akan ke melewati hutan terlarang. Aku memegang tongkatku, siapa tau tiba-tiba ada mahluk aneh yg menyerangku. Aku agak segan masuk ke hutan ini sebenarnya. Jika kalian menyangka aku takut dengan mahluk-mahluk aneh seperti centaur, acromantula, banshee atau mahluk aneh lainnya dari dalam hutan ini, kalian salah besar. Yg membuatku takut adalah Werewolf. Ayah dan Ibuku selalu melarangku melewati hutan ini sendirian, karena terkadang beberapa Werewolf sering pergi ke hutan terlarang ini. walau tubuhku lebih kuat dibanding mereka, karena aku keturunan Vampire, aku tetap takut karena kecepatan dan ketajaman indra mereka yg berada diatasku.

Aku menggunakan mantelku, berjalan dengan hati-hati. memasang telingaku supaya aku bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Aku harus waspada.

Drap drap drap

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tenggara. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku mendengar suara seperti jeritan Unicorn dari arah dark lake. aku menyembunyikan diriku dibalik sebuah pohon pinus yg cukup besar. Mengintip apa yg sebenarnya terjadi diseberang sana. Aku melihat seekor unicorn mengerang kesakitan dengan sebuah panah yg tertancap ditubuhnya. Tak jauh dari situ aku melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dan seekor naga yg bisa kuperkirakan tingginya sekitar 13 kaki. Aku berjalan sepelan mungkin, mencoba melihat sosok itu lebih dekat.

Krrrk

Bodoh! Aku menginjak sebuah ranting kayu. Dan suara itu membuat si lelaki tinggi tadi menoleh.

"Siapa disana?" teriaknya, matanya berubah memerah, dan dari matanya itulah aku tau kalau dia seorang Werewolf. Tanda dileherku mulai terasa sakit dan panas, rasanya seperti terbakar. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan sakit dibagian leherku.

"Gilbert, aku rasa kita harus pergi sekarang." Lelaki tinggi itu beranjak dari tempat tersebut dengan naganya. Setelah beberapa saat dan aku merasa ia sudah jauh, aku mendekati Unicorn tadi. Darah berwarna perak membasahi tanah disekitar Unicorn tersebut. Unicorn mempunyai darah yg berwarna perak, dan darah yg keluar cukup banyak. Ku cabut panah yg tertancap di badan si Unicorn, lalu merobek bagian tangan kemeja putihku, mengelap perlahan darah yg bercecer didekat luka tersebut. setelah darahnya cukup bersih, aku bisa melihat luka yg disebabkan si panah tadi cukup besar. Ku sentuh luka tersebut dengan tongkatku, perlahan luka robeknya kembali tertutup. Unicorn tadi bangkit lagi, ia menundukan kepalanya padaku. Dia berterimakasih. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu menyuruh si Unicorn tadi kembali ke kelompoknya.

"Kau siapa?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dibelakangku. Aku membalik tubuhku, tanda itu sakit lagi. Ternyata si Werewolf dengan mata semerah darahlah yg kini ada dihadapanku. Ia menatapku tajam. Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun, leherku sekarang rasanya seperti terbakar. Aku menunduk, memegang leherku dan jatuh terduduk. Werewolf itu menghampiriku.

"Kau tak apa?" Lelaki itu menarik daguku, membuatku menatap mata merah tajamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi, suaranya melembut. Warna merah dimatanya perlahan pudar dan digantikan dengan manic tajam berwarna cokelat pekat yg menawan. Hei, apa yg kau bicarakan Tao?

"Apa lehermu sakit anak mungil?" Lelaki itu mengusap leherku yg terasa sakit. Ajaib, rasa sakitku mendadak hilang.

"A-a-aku tak apa, terimakasih." Ucapku, ia tersenyum.

"Apa yg sedang dilakukan seorang anak mungil sepertimu ditengah hutan yg gelap dan berbahaya seperti ini?" Tanyanya. Ia menatapku lekat. Memperhatikan penampilanku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Namaku Tao, bukan anak mungil tuan rambut pirang." Pria tinggi itu terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, Tao. Namaku juga bukan tuan rambut pirang, namaku Kris." Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menjabatnya dan tiba-tiba tubuhku rasanya dialiri perasaan aneh yg langsung menyebar disaraf-sarafku. Perasaan apa ini?

"Nah, jadi sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mau pergi ke desa Diagon Alley." Jawabku.

"Jadi kau ini penyihir ya? penyihir yg manis." Pria tinggi itu mengusak rambut hitamku. Deg! Dan lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu muncul menyerang saraf-sarafku.

"Mau ku antar ke sana?" Tawarnya.

"Antar?"

"Ya, aku dan gilbert akan mengantarmu. Kajja." Ia mengangguk dan menarik tanganku ke dalam genggamannya. Hangat. Kami menghampiri naganya yg sepertinya sedang memakan seekor rusa.

"Naiklah."

"Naik?" aku memandang manic cokelat itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ini banyak melamun ya." sahutnya, lalu menggendong tubuhku lalu melompat naik ke punggung naganya. Aku berani bertaruh, dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku yg sekarang sedang bergemuruh hebat.

"Yak! Apa yg kau lakukan Kris?! Turunkan aku!"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku mau mengantarmu. Jangan banyak bergerak atau kau akan jatuh."

"Hei! Kau tak bisa mengambil keputusan seenaknya. Aku kan belum me- aaaaaa" Aku berteriak saat kurasakan naga itu mulai terbang.

GREP!

Sebuah lengan kekar melingkar diperutku.

"He-Hei! Apa yg kau lakukan eoh?" aku berontak mencoba lepas dari pelukan werewolf tampan yg baru aku kenal ini. eh tunggu, tampan? Yak! Kau mulai gila Tao. Ku rasakan tangan itu malah semakin erat memelukku.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu supaya tidak terjatuh." Ucapnya, lalu meletakkan dagunya dipundakku. Jarak yg terlalu dekat, hingga dapat ku rasakan nafasnya yg hangat berhembus ditelingaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini, jantungku seakan minta keluar dari tempatnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yg sepertinya sudah terlihat dipipiku, walau aku tau Kris sudah melihatnya.

**TBC. .**

Segitu dulu ya reader. Mico mau tau respon dari readerdeul soal FF Mico yg ini. kalau responnya bagus, bakal Mico lanjutin. Tapi kalau responnya jelek, Mico gak bakal lanjutin ini FF. Mico nggak minta aneh-aneh, cuma minta dihargain aja karya Mico ini. Jadi buat yg udah baca tolong tinggalkan jejak ya^^

Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wizard Love (Between Wolf and Vampire) | Chap 2

Author : Lee Mico (Istrinya KaiD.O) *no protes* :P

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Other Cast : Seperti biasa. Find By Your Self~

Genre : Fantasy, romance (Kalau berhasil._.)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

A/N : Ni Hao readerdeul^^ Kita kembali bertemu di FF baru Mico. kali ini Mico bawa FF dengan genre yg berbeda. Fantasy! Karena Mico rasa FF genre sad sudah terlalu mainstream. Terinspirasi dari kisah cinta/? RPnya Oppa Mico, akhirnya jadilah FF KrisTao ini. FF ini ngambil beberapa unsure dari Film Harry Potter, secara Mico juga HPF :3 Dicampur unsure dari Film Twilight juga^^ Harap dimaklumi kalau kurang greget, ini pertama kalinya Mico pake genre begini. Hope you like it! **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Kris punya Tao. Tao punya Kris. KrisTao saling memiliki. KrisTao juga milik Tuhan, SM, EXO dan juga orangtuanya masing-masing. Mico tetep milik Tao dan KaiD.O B))

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Terjadi sedikit crack pair sesaat(?), Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

**[Previous]**

GREP!

Sebuah lengan kekar melingkar diperutku.

"He-Hei! Apa yg kau lakukan eoh?" aku berontak mencoba lepas dari pelukan werewolf tampan yg baru aku kenal ini. eh tunggu, tampan? Yak! Kau mulai gila Tao. Ku rasakan tangan itu malah semakin erat memelukku.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu supaya tidak terjatuh." Ucapnya, lalu meletakkan dagunya dipundakku. Jarak yg terlalu dekat, hingga dapat ku rasakan nafasnya yg hangat berhembus ditelingaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini, jantungku seakan minta keluar dari tempatnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yg sepertinya sudah terlihat dipipiku, walau aku tau Kris sudah melihatnya.

**[Chapter 2]**

***Author P.O.V**

Terlihat dua sosok namja sedang berbicara dibawah naungan pohon beringin besar di tepi hutan terlarang. Yg satu berambut pirang dengan wajah tampan, dan satu lagi berambut hitam pekat dengan wajah manis. Terlihat sedikit raut tak yakin dari wajah si namja tampan yg kini menatap namja manis dihadapannya.

"Kau yakin hanya diantar sampai sini?" Tanya si namja berambut pirang pada namja cantik didepannya.

"Ne, temanku akan datang kesini sebentar lagi." Namja cantik bermata panda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum imut.

"Benarkah? Kau tau kalau daerah ini dekat dengan desa Vampire? Nanti kalau ada Vampire yg menyerangmu bagaimana eoh?" Si namja tampan itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagipula aku tak takut pada Vampire dan aku punya tongkat. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya." Namja cantik bernama Tao itu membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Tapi, sebelumnya, kau pakai mantelku ini saja ya. Kau bisa sakit jika hanya memakai kemeja dengan lengan robek itu." Ucap Kris yg kini sudah memakaikan mantel cokelat tebal miliknya pada Tao, menatap manic foxynya dalam dan membuat namja yg ditatapnya itu merona dengan wajah gugup. Kris mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan namja bermata panda tersebut, mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan jarak yg sangat dekat. Tao kembali merasakan hangatnya nafas Kris yg menerpa wajah cantiknya yg bertambah merah merona. Tao sudah tak bisa lagi membendung rasa gugupnya, jantungnya bekerja sangat cepat, seakan bisa meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Tao memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menanti apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jaga mantelku baik-baik ya." Ucap Kris lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Tao, membuat namja cantik itu membelakakan matanya.

"Yak! Jadi kau hanya mau mengatakan itu?!" Nada bicara Tao terdengar protes. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Itu mantel kesayanganku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu supaya mantel itu kau jaga."

"Ish, padahal ku kira kau akan menciumku." Tao bergumam pelan, sangat pelan, hingga hanya samar terdengar ditelinga Kris.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?"

"A-ani." Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri yg berkata seenaknya barusan. Ia mempout bibirnya lucu, membuat Kris gemas melihat tingkah namja panda didepannya ini.

"Anak mungil yg manis." Kris mengusak pelan surai legam Tao, membuat Tao merasa seluruh saraf-sarafnya kini tak bekerja dengan baik akibat sentuhan Kris.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, kau jaga dirimu dan mantelku ini baik-baik ya." Tao hanya mengangguk lucu diambang kesadarannya. Kris tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Tao, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membalikan kembali tubuhnya dan. .

CHU~

Bibirnya mengecup lembut pipi Tao, membuat mata panda itu membulat. Kris terkekeh lagi melihat wajah kaget yg terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan baginya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi anak mungil yg manis." Kris berbisik seduktif ditelinga Tao, membuat bulu kuduk namja cantik itu meremang. Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tao, lalu menunggangi naganya dan terbang menjauh. Menyisakan Tao terdiam, mencoba memproses kejadian barusan sepenuhnya.

Namja manis itu menyentuh pipinya yg tadi dikecup Kris. Wajahnya merona padam. Ia memegang dada kirinya. Merasakan pompaan alat kehidupan didalam tubuhnya yg bekerja tidak normal.

"Sebenarnya apa yg kurasakan ini?" Tao bermonolog, memandang langit kelam yg menelan sosok namja pirang tadi.

"Siapa dia?" sebuah suara baritone ringan membuat Tao membalikkan tubuhnya. Retinanya menangkap sesosok namja tampan berkulit tan yg sangat ia kenal sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon walnut sambil melipat tangan di dada dengan wajah santai.

"Kai, sejak kapan kau datang? Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Tao kaget.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa namja tadi?" Namja bernama Kai itu berjalan menghampiri Tao dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tao hanya bungkam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan namja yg merupakan sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Tao-ah. Jawab aku, siapa dia?" Nada suara Kai meninggi. Tao memutar bola matanya malas, ia tetap diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Tao-ah. Aku tanya, siapa dia?" Kai terdegar sedikit berteriak, tapi itu tak membuat Tao berkata apapun. Kai menatap kesal namja panda dihadapannya itu.

"Yak! Tao-ah! Kau-"

"Ada apa ini Kkamjong?" Sebuah suara memotong teriakan Kai, yg disusul munculnya sosok namja tampan dengan jubah hitam (Kayak dicerita-cerita Dracula gitu ya bayanginnya) dari dalam hutan.

"Sehun-ah." Tao memandang namja putih itu. Sehun, si namja tersebut balik memandang Tao. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut melihat suatu hal asing yg melekat di diri Tao.

"Mantel siapa ini?" Tanya Sehun dingin, namun matanya menatap tajam ke arah Tao dengan pandangan mengintrogasi.

"Itulah yg mau aku tanyakan pada dia Sehun-ah."

"Apa maksudmu Kkamjong?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja tan tadi.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu." Kai memadang kesal pada Sehun yg selalu memanggilnya dengan nama menyebalkan itu.

"Aku bertanya dan kau belum menjawabnya Kkamjong."

"Dan aku tak mau menjawab karena namaku bukan Kkamjong, Tuan Oh." Tao hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran dua sahabatnya yg sudah biasa ia saksikan itu.

"Baiklah, apa maksudmu Kai?" Sehun mengalah, Kai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya sesaat, sejurus kemudian, wajahnya berubah dingin saat menatap Tao.

"Aku tadi melihat dia berbicara dengan seorang namja asing yg kurasa adalah pemilik mantel itu."

"Namja asing?"

"Ya. Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang yg membawa seekor naga jenis Chinese Fireball." Jelas Kai.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" Sehun kembali menatap Tao. namja manis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Dia temanku."

"Teman?"

"Ya, dia tadi hanya mengantarku saat berjalan dihutan dan menuju kemari."

"Kenapa kau berjalan melewati hutan? Bukankah kami sudah bilang jangan melewati hutan itu saat malam hari?" Kai menatap horror Tao.

"Kai, bubuk floo milikku habis, dan kau tau bagaimana keadaan Nimbus milikku bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai mantel miliknya?" Giliran Sehun bertanya.

"Lengan baju ku robek, kalian bisa melihatnya jika tak percaya." Tao membuka mantel Kris, memperlihatkan lengan bajunya yg robek sebelah.

"Yak! Apa yg namja itu lakukan padamu sampai bajumu robek begitu Tao?" Tanya Kai dengan nada kesal.

"Kai, dia tak melakukan apapun padaku. Aku tadi merobek bajuku untuk menolong seekor unicorn yg terluka." Jawab Tao. Sehun mendekati Tao, mengendus seduktif bagian bahu Tao. Mata sipit itu membulat, seperti terkaget. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali menunjukan wajah dinginnya.

"Kau mencium sesuatu Sehun?" Selidik Kai.

"Bau darah unicorn." ucap Sehun pelan yg terdengar seperti gumaman namun masih dapat terdengar namja Tan itu.

"Baiklah Huang Zi Tao, kami mempercayaimu kali ini. Kalau begitu mari kita pulang. Kurasa ayah dan ibuku sudah menunggumu dirumah." Kai mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu dulu Kai." Langkah itu terhenti, Kai berbalik menghadap namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu lagi.

"Ada apa lagi Tuan Oh?" Kai menatap sebal ke arah Sehun.

"Aku masih belum selesai bertanya." Kata Sehun yg kini menatap Tao, mengabaikan Kai yg menatap horror kearahnya.

"Kemana mantel ayahmu? Kau tak memakainya?" Mata panda itu membulat.

"Ah iya, kemana mantelmu Tao?"

'Aigooo, mantelku pasti tertinggal di hutan tadi.' Batin Tao.

"Itu-itu tadi mantel appa ditindih Lione, dia tak mau tidurnya diganggu, jadi aku keluar tanpa menggunakan mantel itu." Jawab Tao sekenanya.

"Jjinja?" Sehun masih memandang penuh selidik kearah Tao, Tao hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah. Jja kita pulang." Sehun menarik lengan Tao dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kai yg kesal karena serasa tak dianggap.

"Yak! Oh Thehun!"

"Baekkie ahjumma~" Terlihat seorang namja bermata panda berlari masuk ke dalam kastil dan memeluk seorang namja cantik yg lebih pendek darinya.

"Ahjumma~ Bogoshippeo~" Ucap namja panda itu lagi.

"Nado Tao-ie. Tapi sudah berapa kali ajushi katakan, jangan memanggil ahjumma eoh, pamanmu ini namja. Panggil aku ajushi arraseo?" Ujar sang namja cantik yg bernama Baekhyun tersebut. Tao hanya menggeleng.

"Shireo~ Baekkie ahjumma kan cantik. Jadi Tao panggil Baekkie ahjumma saja."

"Tapi Tao, ajushi kan-"

"Yeobo, sudah biarkan saja, lagipula apa yg dikatakan Tao benar, kau terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil ajushi." Ucap seorang namja tinggi dengan suara baritonenya yg khas.

"Ish, kau bukannya menolongku, malah membelanya." Baekhyun mempout bibirnya imut.

Chu~

Sedetik kemudian sebuah bendal kenyal menempel pada bibir peach Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kim Chanyeol! Apa yg kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum innocent menatap istrinya yg terlihat kesal.

"Umma, appa, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Kai menatap malas pasangan berbeda tinggi lumayan mencolok yg merupakan orangtuanya itu malas.

"Jongin, kau tau? Umma mu yg seperti anak kecil. Lihat saja wajahnya begitu imut dan menggoda." Chanyeol memamerkan senyum pervertnya.

"Yak! Apa yg kau bicarakan yeobo?!"

"Kai, Sehun-ah, dan Tao-ie, lebih baik kalian masuk ke kamar. Kami punya urusan yg harus diselesaikan dulu."

"Yak! Kim Chanyeol pabo! Kau bicara a-aaaaaa." Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style ke arah pintu kamar.

Tao yg melihat kejadian tersebut hanya melongo, Kai hanya menatap dengan pandangan -_- sedangkan Sehun tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara erangan-erangan kecil dari kamar ChanBaek.

"Lebih baik kita masuk." Ajak Kai sambil menutup telinga Tao dan mendorong namja manis itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Pagi semua~" Teriakan namja bermata panda itu membahana diruang tengah keluarga Kim. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi tampan sedang membaca Koran dan seorang namja tan yg sibuk dengan sebuah benda yg Tao tak tau benda apa itu

"Pagi Tao-ie." Balas Chanyeol yg melipat korannya dan tersenyum ke arah Tao, Tao membalas senyuman itu.

"Kkamjong, kau tak membalas sapaanku." Pandangan Tao beralih pada si namja Tan.

"Pagi juga anak panda." Sahut si namja Tan malas tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Tao.

"Kkamjong, apa yg kau mainkan itu?"

"…." Hening, tak ada jawaban terlontar dari namja Tan itu.

"Kkamjongieeee~ kau tak menjawabku." Tao mulai merengek, tapi namja tan itu masih tetap focus pada benda yg ada ditangannya.

"Yak! Kkamjongie! Jangan mengacuhkanku." Teriak Tao.

"Jonginie, simpan dulu mainanmu. Perhatikan dulu Tao." Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah anak semata wayangnya. Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hhh~ Baiklah appa. Ada apa panda?" Kai meletakkan mainannya dan duduk menghadap Tao yg sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Jangan memanggilku panda. Aku bukan panda, aku Tao." Tao protes akan panggilan Kai.

"Tapi kau memang seperti panda, dan kau juga suka panda."

"Tapi jangan memanggilku panda Kkamjong. Aku Tao, bukan panda." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut pertanda ia sedang kesal pada Kai.

"Dan aku juga bukan Kkamjong. Aku Kai, alias Kim Jong In." Kai menatap datar pada Tao.

"Kkamjong bodoh! Jelek! Menyebalkan!" Tao berteriak histeris. Kai dan Chanyeol menutup telinganya yg berdengung akibat teriakan Tao.

"Yak! Kim Jong In! berhentilah membuat Tao kesal!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak Kai.

"Tapi appa, dia yg mulai duluan." Kai membela diri.

"Tapi kau harusnya bisa lebih dewasa daripada Tao!"

"Yak! Kenapa harus aku appa? Anak panda itu kan lebih tua dariku."

"Ada apa ini? kenapa ribut sekali?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pertengkaran ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Sehunnie?" Tao menatap lucu pada Sehun yg baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun mengenakan sweater berwarna cokelat dengan celana jeans casual. Terlihat sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya tadi malam. Surai dark chocolatenya terlihat basah, menambah kesan cool dari namja tersebut.

"Oh, Sehun-ah. Kai baru saja mengganggu Tao hingga membuatnya berteriak." Jelas Chanyeol. Sehun masih memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Kai memandang aneh namja susu itu.

"Tuan Oh, apa kau sakit? Tumben sekali kau mau menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Kai heran. Pasalnya, Sehun selalu menggunakan baju-baju khas kaum vampire seperti semalam, sebuah kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang, celana dan juga jubah hitam. Tidak seperti Kai yg lebih suka menggunakan pakaian-pakaian casual seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya.

"Apa salah aku menggunakan pakaian ini?" Nada bicara Sehun terdengar seperti bertanya, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tidak salah, hanya saja aku merasa takjub. Kau yg sangat patuh, akhirnya meninggalkan ajaran lama itu." Kai tersenyum aneh, seperti senyuman ejekkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba gaya baru." Ucap Sehun yg tak memperdulikan tatapan mengejek dari Kai.

"Ajushi, ngomong-ngomong dimana Baekkie ahjumma?" Tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

"Dia didapur. Ah itu dia." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat terlihat sesosok namja mungil yg berjalan tertatih ke arah mereka.

"Semuanya, kajja ke ruang makan, kita sarapan bersama." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Ne~" Sahut Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yg langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Berbeda dengan Tao yg masih diam memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Tao-ie kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita sarapan." Ajak Baekhyun lagi. Tao hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul ke arah dapur.

Kai duduk bersebelahan dengan sang appa, sedangkan Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Kai. Tao menarik kursi dan mengambil tempat disebelah Sehun.

"Baekkie ahjumma, gwaenchanayo?" Tao menatap khawatir pada Baekhyun yg duduk disamping Chanyeol. Pasalnya dari tadi namja cantik itu terlihat terus meringis.

"Ah gwaenchanayo Tao-ie." Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Jjinja? Lalu kenapa tadi Baekkie ahjumma jalannya tidak benar?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Itu eum-" Baekhyun terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Baekkie ahjumma hanya kelelahan sehabis bermain dengan ajushi semalam." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Bermain? Ajushi jahat sekali mengajak Baekkie ahjumma bermain sampai sakit. Pantas saja semalam Baekkie ahjumma terdengar berteriak." Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Berteriak? Apa Tao mendengar sesuatu semalam?" Chanyeol menatap penasaran pada Tao.

"Ne. Saat Tao mengambil minum, Tao mendengar Baekkie ahjumma berteriak-teriak memanggil nama ajushi. Chanyeol ajushi pasti menyakiti Baekkie ahjumma." Ucap Tao dengan tatapan tak suka ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tao-ie, ajushi tidak menyakiti ahjumma. Justru sebenarnya ajushi membuat ahjumma merasakan sesuatu yg menyenangkan."

"Uhuk." Sehun dan Kai tersedak mendengar ungkapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri malah menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jjinja ajushi?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Memangnya ajushi dan ahjumma bermain apa semalam?" Tao menatap polos pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ajushi beri tau?" Kai, Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap horror Chanyeol yg kini tersenyum pervert. Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal semacam itu pada anak sepolos Tao? Fikir mereka.

"Tentu ajushi! Beri tau Tao!" Tao terlihat sangat exited. Kai dan Chanyeol beralih menatap Tao dengan tatapan yg lebih horror. Kenapa bocah ini begitu polos? Mungkin itulah arti tatapan mereka pada Tao. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah memberikan deathglare gratis pada suaminya itu, namun Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

"Jadi begini Tao. Semalam itu ajushi mengajak Baekkie ahjumma bermain ya-"

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan mulus pada kepala namja tiang itu.

"Yak, yeobo! Kenapa kau memukulku eoh?" Chanyeol protes sambil mengusap kepalanya yg sakit.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa Kim Chanyeol? Kau tak boleh meracuni anak sepolos Tao!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Meracuni? Maksud ahjumma apa?" Tao memandang bingung pasangan suami istri itu.

"Yak! Jonginie, Sehunnie, cepat bawa Tao pergi dari sini. Sebelum namja pervert ini menularkan hal yg tidak benar pada Tao." Seru Baekhyun yg terdengar seperti perintah. Kai dan Sehun langsung mengangguk mengeti.

"Meracuni apa ahjumma? Ish jelaskan semuanya pada Tao." Tao mulai merengek karena sepertinya yg tak mengerti pembicaraan itu hanya ia seorang.

"Sudahlah panda, ayo kita pergi, kita harus ke Diagon Alley bukan? Jja Sehun-ah." Kai menarik lengan Tao, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret namja panda itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Yeobo?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yg memperhatikan 3 namja tadi keluar dari kastil.

"Mwoya?" Sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Ish jangan cuek seperti itu padaku yeobo."

"Kau yg bodoh! Mau mempengaruhi anak sepolos dia."

"Yak aku tidak bodoh yeobo!"

"Terserah." Baekhyun akhirnya memilih mengalah dan meninggalkan suaminya itu, ia lebih memilih berurusan dengan piring-piring kotor.

"Yeobo~ jangan marah." Rajuk Chanyeol.

Hening, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Yeob-"

"Jangan berbicara lagi dan jangan mendekatiku, atau kau tidur diluar selama seminggu." Sebuah ancaman dari mulut Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Namja bermata panda itu terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Bibirnya maju beberapa cm membuat seorang namja tampan menatap 'lapar' ke arahnya.

"Yak! Tao berhentilah menggerutu tak jelas." Kai mulai jengkel melihat sikap kekanakan Tao yg muncul lagi.

"Suruh siapa kalian menyebalkan." Tao kembali memajukan bibirnya imut. Dan kembali terdengar pertengkaran kecil antara namja tan dan namja bermata panda itu. Sedangkan seorang namja lainnya hanya diam tak berkomentar. Namun matanya terus tertuju pada bibir namja bermata panda yg sedari tadi seperti menggoda untuk dicoba/?

'Tahan dirimu Oh Sehun.' Namja berkulit putih susu itu berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"Hei kalian. Berhentilah bertengkar, pertengkaran kalian mengganggu pendengaranku." Ucap Sehun, masih dengan nada dan ekspresi datarnya. Namun sebenarnya ia sedang merasakan perasaan gugup yg teramat sangat. Untung saja ia selalu bisa memanfaatkan poker facenya.

"Kkamjong, berhentilah mendebat perkataan Tao. Dan Tao, berhentilah cemberut karena kau terlihat sangat jelek." Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan meninggalkan dua namja itu berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia memegang dada kirinya yg ntah mengapa bergemuruh begitu hebat.

"Tao. ." Lirihnya.

DiagonAlley

Tao kembali menggerutu, pasalnya daritadi saat ia berjalan bersama Kai dan Sehun, seluruh mata menyorot ke arah mereka. Terutama pada Kai dan Sehun. Itu membuat Tao sebal, karena merasa tak bebas/? Namun Kai sepertinya menikmati tatapan yeoja-yeoja atau namja-namja cantik yg dari tadi mengelu-elukannya, sesekali ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat kerumunan yg memperhatikannya berteriak tak jelas. Berbeda dengan Kai, Sehun dari tadi hanya diam, tak berkata sepatah katapun. ia tak merespon orang-orang tadi sama sekali.

"Kai! Berhentilah tebar pesona." Omel Tao.

"Wae? Aku kan tampan, apa salah aku menyapa mereka? Mungkin aku bisa mengencani salah satu dari mereka."

"Mereka kan penyihir, dan beberapa dari mereka adalah muggle. Dan kau sudah punya janji untuk tidak mengencani muggle ataupun penyihir." Kata-kata Tao membuat Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Ne ne arraseo."

"Lebih baik kau berhubungan dengan Elf saja. Supaya kau bisa menjadi baik." Ejek Tao.

"Yak! Jadi menurut mu selama ini aku tidak baik?!" Kai protes dengan pernyataan Tao. Tao hanya menjawabnya dengan kekehan.

"Heh Tuan Oh? Kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Kai yg mengguncang tubuh Sehun yg dari tadi hanya mematung seperti manekin.

"Kau fikir aku mati?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Ya kali-kali saja, kau hidup pun malah terlihat seperti orang mati." Jawab Kai seenaknya. Sehun memutar bolan matanya, kemudian menatap Tao.

"Mau kemana kau selanjutnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tao ingin ice cream. Kajja kita ke Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour." Jawab Tao lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya untuk ikut ke kedai Ice Cream favoritnya itu.

Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah Tao dalam diam, mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yg tak beraturan.

"Ya! kalian berdua, tunggu aku!" Teriak Kai yg lagi-lagi ditinggal.

"Aish, kemana Panda dan mayat hidup itu." Kai menggerutu karena kehilangan jejak Sehun dan Tao. Mereka terpisah karena kerumunan saat itu sangat ramai, dan lagi Kai tak hafal betul toko-toko yg ada disana. Matanya mencoba menerawang, berharap menemukan sosok yg ia cari.

"Chogiyo? Apa anda sedang mencari sesuatu?" Tanya sebuah suara dibelakang Kai. Namja tan itu menoleh, seorang namja dengan rambut piranglah yg tertangkap retinanya.

"Apa ada yg bisa ku bantu?" Tanya namja itu lagi. Kai menangguk, namun matanya masih meneliti namja tadi.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" Tanya Kai. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Kebetulan aku juga akan kesana. Ikuti aku saja." Ucap namja itu lalu mulai berjalan, Kai mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah Toko bercat putih dengan banyak hiasan tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga, membuat toko tersebut terkesan sejuk.

"Sehun, Tao." Merasa namanya dipanggil, kedua namja itu menoleh.

"Kai." Tao menatap namja tan yg berdiri didepan pintu masuk toko tersebut. Matanya membulat ketika melihat namja yg datang bersama Kai.

"Kau . . ."

**TBC. . .**

Hoi~ Mico akhirnya bisa ngepost ini FF lagi, mian ngaret, Mico kemaren-kemaren sibuk dirumah masa /curhat/. Gimana chapter ini? Apakah membaik atau tambah ancur? Mian kalo nggak memuaskan, ide mendadak kabur pas lagi nulis-.- Adakah yg tau siapa namja yg dateng sama Kai? Mian chapter ini Kris belom muncul, dia masi Mico umpetin dikamar XD

Target Like 80+, comment 15+, kurang dari itu Mico mogok nulis—Bukannya apa-apa, Mico cuma pengen para reader lebih menghargai karya kami para author /apadeh ini.-./ yg udah baca wajib LC, kalo nggak Mico bakal lebih ngaret /ngancem ceritanya/

Yasudah, yok jangan lupa Like + Comment, yg jadi silent reader semoga nggak ketemu bias selamanya loh :p Semoga bisa bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam Sihir^^

-Lee Mico Malfoy-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Wizard Love (Between Wolf and Vampire) | Chap 3

Author : Lee Mico (Istrinya KaiD.O) *no protes* :P

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Other Cast : Seperti biasa. Find By Your Self~

Genre : Fantasy, romance (Kalau berhasil._.)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

A/N : Ni Hao readerdeul^^ Kita kembali bertemu di FF baru Mico. kali ini Mico bawa FF dengan genre yg berbeda. Fantasy! Karena Mico rasa FF genre sad sudah terlalu mainstream. Terinspirasi dari kisah cinta/? RPnya Oppa Mico, akhirnya jadilah FF KrisTao ini. FF ini ngambil beberapa unsure dari Film Harry Potter, secara Mico juga HPF :3 Dicampur unsure dari Film Twilight juga^^ Harap dimaklumi kalau kurang greget, ini pertama kalinya Mico pake genre begini. Hope you like it! **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Kris punya Tao. Tao punya Kris. KrisTao saling memiliki. KrisTao juga milik Tuhan, SM, EXO dan juga orangtuanya masing-masing. Mico tetep milik Tao dan KaiD.O B))

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Terjadi sedikit crack pair sesaat(?), Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

**[Previous]**

"Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" Tanya Kai. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Kebetulan aku juga akan kesana. Ikuti aku saja." Ucap namja itu lalu mulai berjalan, Kai mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah Toko bercat putih dengan banyak hiasan tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga, membuat toko tersebuh terkesan sejuk.

"Sehun, Tao." Merasa namanya dipanggil, kedua namja itu menoleh.

"Kai." Tao menatap namja tan yg berdiri didepan pintu masuk toko tersebut. Matanya membulat ketika melihat namja yg datang bersama Kai.

"Kau . . ."

**[Chapter 3]**

"Tao?" Namja pirang itu ikut menatap Tao.

"Lu-ge. Huaaaaa hao xiang ni o~" Tao langsung berlari memeluk namja pirang bernama Luhan yg datang bersama Kai.

"Mee too Tao-ie." Luhan balas memeluk Tao.

"Hei tunggu, kau mengenalnya Tao?" Tanya Kai bingung. Tao dan Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Tentu, Lu-ge adalah teman baik Tao selama di Ottery." Jawab Tao dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tapi, dia muggle?" Kai bertanya lagi.

"Aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh sepasang Wizard yg tinggal didaerah Ottery. Karena itulah aku bisa dekat dengan Tao." Giliran Luhan yg menjawab, sedangkan Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil ber-"oh"-ria.

"Eh tunggu, tapi darimana kau tau kalau aku muggle?" Tanya namja bernama Luhan itu.

"Itu hal yg mudah untuk diketahui seorang Kim Jong In." Kata Kai bangga.

"Walau Lu-ge muggle, Tao tetap sayaaaaang Lu-ge." Ucap Tao sambil kembali memeluk Luhan manja.

"Hih dasar panda manja." Ejek Kai sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huuuu dasar tukang iri." Balas Tao ikut-ikutan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kai. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengusak surai kelam itu kala melihat pertengkaran Tao dan Kai. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tajam menatap tak suka ke arah mereka, ah tunggu, bukan mereka, yg lebih tepat menatap tak suka ke arah Luhan.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk?" Ucap namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu terdengar dingin.

***Luhan P.o.V**

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraanku, Tao dan seorang namja Tan yg Tao panggil Kai. Aku membalik tubuhku.

DEG!

Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat wajah namja itu. Tampan. Ah tidak, sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih seperti susu, surai dark brown dengan manic foxy berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, garis rahangnya terlihat begitu tegas, sorot matanya tajam. Sungguh sempurna dimataku.

"Ge? Kau tak apa?" Pertanyaan Tao membuatku tersadar dari lamunan sesaatku.

"Ah, gege tak apa Tao-ie." Jawabku.

"Kajja kita duduk dan pesan ice creamnya." Tao menarik lenganku dan menghampiri namja tampan tadi.

"Sehunnie, kenalkan. Ini Lu-ge, dia sahabat Tao. Lu-ge, kenalkan ini Sehunnie, dia sahabat Tao juga." Jelas Tao. Namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya, aku menjabat tangan itu.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi jantungku bertindak diluar kendali. Rasanya ada aliran listrik yg menyengatku kala aku menjabat tangan itu.

"Sehun." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Luhan." Ia hanya mengangguk dan melepas genggaman, maksudku jabatan tangan kami, membuatku sedikit kecewa. Ya, kecewa. Aku ditarik Tao duduk disebelahnya, berhadapan dengan namja bernama Sehun itu, sedangkan Kai duduk berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Tao mau pesan Strawberry sundae dengan banyak taburan kismis dan cherry. Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku ingin banana split saja Tao." Jawab Kai. Tao mengangguk.

"Lu-ge dan Sehunnie tidak pesan ice cream juga?" Aku menggeleng, ku lihat Sehun juga menggeleng.

"Lalu kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Tiramisu." Ucapku dan Sehun bersamaan. Sehun menatapku, sedangkan aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Kompak." Ku dengar Kai bergumam pelan dengan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"Hmm, baiklah. Lalu minumnya?"

"Bubble Tea." Lagi-lagi aku menjawab bersamaan dengan Sehun. Kali ini aku menatap wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat dia merasa kaget namun ia menyembunyikan ekspesinya diwajah dingin itu. Kai bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Sangat kompak." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mungkin saat ini wajahku sedang merona merah.

"Pesanan datang~" Ucap Tao yg datang bersama 2 nampan yg terbang mengikutinya. Kapan ia pergi memesan? Ntahlah, aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Gege, Tiramisunya habis. Hanya ada 1, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Tao yg kini menyimpan 1 tiramisu dihadapanku dan Sehun.

"Kau saja yg makan." Sehun mendorong piring itu padaku.

"Ah tidak, Sehun-ssi saja yg makan." Aku balik mendorong piring itu.

"Aku rasa kau lebih menyukainya dari pada aku. Kau saja yg makan." Aku menggeleng.

"Aku sudah makan tiramisu tadi pagi sebenarnya. Kau saja." Terjadilah dorong-dorongan piring/? Antara aku dan Sehun.

"Ish kenapa kalian tidak makan bersama saja ge? Aku pusing melihat kalian." Kata Tao. Dan Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Eh? Kenapa segampang itu ia setuju? Namja tampan itu mulai menyuapkan tiramisu itu ke mulutnya, sedangkan aku masih termangu menatapnya.

"Gege, kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Tao.

"Ah ti-tidak apa Tao. Gege makan kok." Aku menyendok tiramisu itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku.

"Mungkin tadinya Luhan ingin disuapi Sehun Tao."

"Uhuk." Aku dan Sehun tersedak mendengar celetukan namja tan itu.

"Nah lihat kan? Sepertinya tebakanku benar." Kai tersenyum lebih aneh dari yg tadi.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam kkamjong." Ku lihat Sehun menatap tajam pada Kai. Yg ditatap malah bersikap tak peduli dan lanjut memakan makanannya.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian berdua cocok Sehunnie." Ucap Tao yg sukses membuat mataku membulat.

"Tidak. Kalian ini jangan bicara yg aneh-aneh." Ucapan Sehun yg dingin ntah mengapa serasa menohok hatiku. Sakit.

"S-Sehun benar, kalian jangan bicara yg aneh-aneh." Ucapku sedikit tergagap. Mataku tiba-tiba saja merasa memanas dengan alasan tak jelas.

"Mengapa tidak eoh? Tuan Oh, lihatlah bukankah Luhan itu sangat cantik melebihi yeoja sekalipun?" Ucap Kai.

"Hei! Aku ini namja. Aku tampan." Aku mempout bibirku karena kesal.

"Hahaha, lihatlah bahkan kau sangat cantik saat ini." Kai malah menertawaiku. Namja hitam yg menyebalkan. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Tidak usah marah ge. Kai benar kok, Lu-ge memang sangat cantik. Iya kan sehunnie?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sehun.

"Sesuka hati kalian sajalah." Ucapnya sambil melanjutkan menyuapkan tiramisu itu ke mulutnya. Ntah mengapa hatiku sekarang merasa sangat sakit melihat sikapnya. Aku yakin ia tidak menyukaiku.

***Kris P.o.V**

"Tampan." Aku tersenyum saat melihat pantulan diriku dicermin. Ku rapihkan sedikit anak rambutku yg berantakan.

"Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengan namja manis itu lagi hari ini." gumamku. Aku ingat bagaimana saat wajah cantik dan manis itu menarik perhatianku dipertemuan pertama kami. Wajah malaikat yg polos tanpa dosa. Sekilas terintas di fikiranku saat wajah manis itu kaget dan merona merah karena aku mencium pipinya tiba-tiba. Percayalah, wajahnya menggemaskan saat itu.

"Tao. ." aku terkekeh kecil. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan pribadiku ini.

"Morning mommy." Ucapku sambil mencium pipi seorang namja cantik berpipi chubby disampingku dan memeluknya manja.

"Aigoo.. Yifan, sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini hm?" Tanya mommy.

"Tak bolehkah anakmu yg tampan ini bermanja-manja sesekali mommy?" Ucapku dengan nada yg sebenarnya sangat kekanakan.

"Tentu boleh sayang." Mommy mengecup puncak kepalaku dan balas memelukku.

"Wu Minseok, Wu Yifan, bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan didepanku?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku dan ibuku yg cantik ini.

"Daddy? Apa kau juga cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?" Ucapku sambil menatap namja yg sedang duduk dihadapan kami berdua.

"Aku cemburu pada siapapun yg bermesraan dengan istriku."

"Kau berlebihan yeobo." Sahut mommy sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Beginilah kelakuan orang tuaku, sering kekanakan.

"Biar saja yeobo. Oh ya, kau mau kemana Yifan? Tumben kau sudah rapi sepagi ini?"

"Apa tak boleh jika aku ingin terlihat tampan lebih pagi daddy?" Ku lihat daddy hanya terkekeh, apa ada yg lucu disini?

"Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa Wu Yifan?" Tanyanya.

***Author P.o.V**

"Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa Wu Yifan?" Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya! S-siapa yg jatuh cinta? Daddy jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya eoh." Kris terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Daddy sudah lebih berpengalaman soal ini nak, dan ingat, kau tak pandai berbohong pada daddymu ini."

"Ish, baiklah-baiklah aku mengaku daddy. Apa yg daddy katakan benar."

"Wah uri Yifan ternyata sudah besar dan mulai menyukai seseorang hahaha." Minseok memeluk anak semata wayangnya sambil mengusak gemas rambut Kris.

"Yak! Mommy kira selama ini aku itu anak kecil?" Kris menggerutu sambil mempout bibirnya, tapi tetap saja ia tak akan bisa seimut Tao saat mempout bibirnya.

"Haha dui bu qi anak mommy tersayang. Jadi siapakah yg bisa membuat anak mommy yg paling tampan ini jatuh cinta? Apakah ia Elf cantik yg sering kau temui itu?"

"Bukan mommy, sudah berapakali ku bilang bahwa Soo-ie hanya temanku. Namja yg ku sukai itu jauh lebih cantik dibanding Soo-ie. Dia sangaaaaat manis dan juga imut. Apalagi garis hitam dibawah matanya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Dia membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum-senyum mengingat bagaimana ia bertemu Tao beberapa hari yg lalu.

"Woaaah jjinja? Siapa namanya hm?"

"Namanya Tao mommy." Jawab Kris masih disertai senyum cerahnya.

"Baiklah cepat kenalkan pada mommy nanti ne?"

"Hehe tentu mommy." Anak dan ibu itu kembali berpelukan dengan tawa bahagia. Tanpa mereka sadari, sang ayah dari anak tersebut malah terlihat gelisah.

"Mommy, aku harus pergi. Aku mau mengajak Gilbert berjalan-jalan dulu." Ucap Kris lalu bangkit dan mencium pipi namja chubby itu sekilas.

"Daddy aku pergi ne. ppai~"

"Hati-hati sayang, jaga nagamu agar tidak mengacau lagi." Sahut Minseok. Kris hanya mengangkat jempolnya dan berlari keluar dari kastil megah itu.

"Yeobo kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minseok saat menyadari bahwa suaminya itu dari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku khawatir yeobo. Apa kah mungkin namja yg disukai Kris anak musuh kita? Kau ingatkan mereka punya anak yg bernama Tao?" Jongdae menatap istrinya itu dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

"Itu tidak mungkin yeobo. Kau tau kan kalau anak itu sudah mati bersama orang tuanya 3 tahun lalu? Jangan berfikir yg tidak-tidak."

"Tapi bukankah anak itu menghilang tanpa jejak waktu itu? Aku khawatir jika apa yg tidak ku inginkan malah terjadi." Jongdae menangkup wajahnya seraya menghembuskan nafas berat. Kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu kembali berputar diotaknya.

"Sudahlah yeobo, didunia ini kan banyak anak bernama Tao. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya, anak kita takkan salah pilih. Aku yakin." Ucap Minseok sambil menghapus pundak suaminya itu lembut, tak lupa memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Aku sangat beruntung punya istri sepertimu yeobo." Jongdae mengecup bibir plum istrinya itu lalu ikut tersenyum manis.

"Berhentilah khawatir, dunia kini sudah berpihak pada kita." ujar Minseok seraya merapikan anak rambut suaminya itu.

"Ya, aku percaya. Dunia berpihak pada kita."

Terlihat seorang namja tampan memasuki sebuah hutan maple yg cukup lebat. Ia tidak sendiri, seekor naga jenis Chinese Fireball dengan setia mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Wu." Beberapa Elf –peri- yg berpapasan dengannya menyapa dengan ramah. Namun ia hanya diam dan terkesan tidak peduli. Para Elf itu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sikap si namja tampan yg terkesan angkuh itu, mereka tau bahwa ia bukanlah orang yg gampang tersenyum dan selalu menjaga image 'cool guy'nya. Namun mereka tau bahwa namja yg merupakan anak dari pimpinan klan Werewolf itu punya hati yg lembut dan baik.

"Dari mana saja kau Wu Yifan?" Merasa seseorang memanggilnya, namja itu menoleh. Retinanya menatap sesosok namja imut bermata bulat yg sedang berkacak pinggang memandang kesal ke arahnya.

"Mian Kyungsoo. Orang tampan butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap." Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu mendengus kesal.

"Bilang saja kau bangun siang lagi seperti biasanya. Aku terlalu mengenalmu Kris." Cibir Kyungsoo. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan memandang sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat baik Kris, dan hanya Kyungsoo lah yg berani menyebut nama Kris tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan Muda' di klannya. Ia adalah teman, penasihat dan sahabat Kris satu-satunya.

Kris tak pernah punya sahabat. Klannya mengajarkan untuk tidak percaya pada siapapun dan tidak perlu berhubungan terlalu baik dengan orang lain selain klannya. Tapi pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo. karena klannya dan klan Elf bukanlah musuh, jadi ia bisa bebas berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah namja yg perhatian, ia selalu bisa mengerti perasaan hati Kris dan tau bagaimana cara untuk mengendalikan Kris dengan baik. Ia juga yg mampu membuat Kris mau berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, karena sebelumnya Kris tak pernah mau berhubungan dengan orang lain kecuali keluarganya sampai ia bertemu dengan namja manis bermata bulat itu.

"Baiklah, jadi apa kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk berkacak pinggang sambil menceramahiku saja Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Cepat ikuti aku." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu melangkah memasuki sebuah bunga tulip raksasa berwarna violet.

"Gilbert, kau tak bisa masuk. Jadi kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Awas kalau kau sampai mengacau seperti waktu itu lagi, akan ku buat kau menjadi naga panggang." Kris terihat mengancam hewan peliharaannya itu, lalu mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo ke dalam bunga tulip yg merupakan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah mantel beludru berwarna merah maroon kepada Kris.

"Apa ini Kyungsoo?" Kris menatap bingung mantel yg diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menemukan mantel itu dihutan tadi malam."

"Lalu?"

"Itu bukan mantel biasa Kris. Itu mantel yg bisa membuat tubuhmu tembus pandang." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tembus pandang? Apa maksudmu ini mantel legendaris yg diturunkan turun termurunkan pada anak pemimpin klan Vampire?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu siapa yg membawa mantel ini ke hutan? Bukankah pimpinan klan werewolf terakhir yg memiliki mantel ini adalah Kim Joon Myeon?"

"Kau benar Kris."

"Tapi ia sudah mati 3 tahun yg lalu bukan Kyungsoo?"

"Itulah yg tidak aku ketahui Kris. Setahuku ia memang sudah meninggal saat pembantaian klan Wizard dikawasan ottery 3 tahun lalu. Tapi keturunannya itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Apakah mungkin keturunannya yg menghilang itu berkeliaran dihutan dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan mantel ini?"

Kris diam tak menyahut lagi perkataan Kyungsoo, mata elangnya terus memandang mantel itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berfikir. Kris memejamkan matanya, mencium aroma pada mantel tersebut. Matanya membulat. Aroma vanilla mint yg menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Aroma ini, mungkinkah?

"Tao. ." Sebuah gumaman lirih keluar dari mulut namja tampan itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kris?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Mwo?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Kyungsoo. Ku bawa mantel ini bersamaku. Sampai jumpa nanti." Ucap Kris lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yg menggerutu karena ditinggalkan seenaknya.

"Gilbert, kita ke dark forest. Sekarang!"

***Tao P.o.V**

"Kau yakin tak mau diantar pulang Tao-ie?" Sehun menatap Khawatir padaku.

"Aku yakin Sehunnie, lagipula barang-barangku sudah dikirim lewat jaringan floo kerumah. Jadi tak akan membahayakanku." Aku tersenyum pada wajah tampan itu.

"Sudahlah Sehun. Aku yakin anak panda itu bisa menjaga dirinya." Ucap Kai. Sehun mendelik tajam ke arah namja tan itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan yg berubah lembut ke arah Tao.

"Baiklah. Kirim sinyal apapun jika terjadi sesuatu. Arra?"

"Arra pimpinan." Aku membuat sikap hormat pada Sehun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutku pelan.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Kami pulang. Bye Tao-ie. Bye Luhan-ssi. Jja Kkamjong." Sehun menarik Kai untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku kkamjong pabo!" Aku terkekeh melihat kedua sahabatku yg selalu kekanakan itu. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada namja cantik disampingku.

"Luhan-ge? Gwaenchana?" Wajah cantik itu daritadi terlihat murung, terutama saat aku sedang bercanda dengan Sehun. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ah gwaenchanayo." Luhan ge tersenyum menatapku. Namun aku tau, itu bukan senyuman tulus yg biasa Luhan ge perlihatkan padaku.

"Jjinja ge?"

"Eum, Tao, gege pulang duluan ya? Gege harus ke Hogsmeade, gege lupa ada janji dengan seseorang disana. Hati-hati dijalan ne? ppai~" Luhan ge mengecup pipiku sekilas lalu berlalu begitu saja. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Luhan ge? Ah sudahlah, mungkin ia sedang badmood. Lebih baik sekarang aku bergegas ke hutan. Semoga saja mantel itu masih disana.

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru hutan, mencoba tetap waspada dengan keadaan sekitar. Bisa saja tiba-tiba ada mahluk asing yg menyerangku bukan? Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pohon pinus besar tempatku kemarin bersembunyi saat bertemu Kris. Kulebarkan mataku, berharap menemukan hal yg aku cari. Namun nihil. Yg ku temukan hanya dedaunan kering yg berserakan diatas tanah.

"Aish kurasa ada yg mengambil mantel appa. Baiklah, terpaksa aku melakukan itu lagi. Aku harus tau siapa yg mengambil mantel itu. Semoga mantel itu tidak jatuh ke tangan yg salah." Gumamku.

Aku berjongkok dengan satu lutut yg menapak ke tanah. Ku ambil wandku dari saku, lalu menggambar sebuah jam pasir diatas tanah. Ku letakkan tanganku diatas gambar itu. Ku pejamkan mataku, mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku.

"Tell me what I want. Time control!" Seruku.

Kurasakan tubuhku bagai melayang. Kini aku sedang menembus ruang waktu. Ku lihat mantel beludru berwarna merah maroon itu memang tertinggal dibawah pohon pinus tempatku bersembunyi. Ku edarkan pandanganku. Retinaku menangkap sesosok namja bermata bulat dengan sayap dipunggungnya. Kurasa namja itu adalah klan Elf. Namja itu berjalan dan menembus tubuhku yg tidak menapak ke tanah. Aku tahu ia memang tidak melihatku. Kubalikkan tubuhku. Ku lihat namja itu memungut mantelku dari tanah.

"Mantel ini terasa familiar." Ku dengar ia bergumam pelan. Ia mencoba mantel ayahku dan mata bulatnya itu bertambah bulat saat melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya yg tertutup mantel itu tembus pandang.

"I-ini mantel legenda klan Vampire. Siapa yg meninggalkan mantel ini? sungguh bodoh." Ia menggerutu kecil lalu memasukkan mantel itu kedalam tas selendangnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memberitahu Kris soal ini." namja itu melangkahkan kakinya lalu terbang menjauh dariku.

"Time control. Back to basic!" Seruku.

***Author P.o.V**

Seorang namja manis tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba membiasakan bias cahaya yg menerobos masuk ke retinanya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Kris?" Namja manis bernama Tao itu tampak kaget.

"Kau tak apa anak mungil? Tadi aku melihatmu tergeletak pingsan disini. Apa kau sakit?" Kris menatap khawatir pada namja manis itu.

"Aku pingsan?" Tao malah balik bertanya. Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti karena pengendalian waktu tadi." Tao bergumam pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"A-ani. Mungkin tadi aku kelelahan, makanya pingsan. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku baik-baik saja." Tao tersenyum pada Kris, mencoba meyakinkan namja yg masih menatapnya dengan pandangan Khawatir itu.

"Huft, syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja anak mungil. Ku kira kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Kris tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus surai kelam Tao. Membuat pipi namja bermata panda itu merona merah.

"Emm sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada hal yg harus ku lakukan. Sampai jumpa lagi Kris." Tao bergegas bangkit.

GREP

Kris menggenggam erat tangan Tao lalu menariknya duduk kembali disebelahnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku mau memberikan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kris. Sedangkan Tao hanya memandang bingung pada namja tampan itu.

"Ini milikmu kan?" Kris menunjukan sebuah mantel beludru berwarna merah maroon pada Tao.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan mantel itu?" Tao tampak kaget. Bukankah yg tadi ia lihat namja yg mengambil mantelnya itu seorang Elf? Tapi tiba-tiba mantel itu bisa ada ditangan Kris.

"Temanku menemukannya tadi malam, saat aku tau ini milikmu, aku langsung mencarimu kemari. Dan ternyata aku sekarang bertemu denganmu lagi." Kris tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo karena telah mengembalikan ini Kris. Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku." Tao tersenyum bahagia saat mantel itu kembali ke tangannya.

"Sama-sama anak manis." Kris kembali mengusak surai Tao.

"Karena kau sudah mau mengembalikan mantel ini, aku akan memberimu tiga permintaan sebagai ucapan terimakasihku."

"Benarkah? Kau akan mengabulkan apapun yg ku mau?" Tao mengangguk lucu.

"Tapi hanya 3 permintaan."

"Kau seperti genie saja." Kris terkekeh.

"Sudahlah. Jadi apa permintaan pertamamu?" Tanya Tao. Kris tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di dagu.

"Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan. Berhenti memanggilku Kris."

"Mwo?"

"Itu permintaanku. Berhenti memanggilku Kris."

"eh? Lalu kalau tak memanggil Kris, Tao harus memanggil apa?"

"Panggil aku gege." Kris tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gege? Kenapa Tao harus memanggil Kris gege?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap lucu pada Kris.

"Karena itu permintaanku. Kau sudah bilang akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku bukan?"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Permintaan pertama dikabulkan Kris gege~ Permintaan keduamu apa ge?"

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu."

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bilang 'mwo' saat aku mengucapkan permintaanku?"

"eh ani, gwaenchana. Tapi mau apa gege ke rumah Tao?"

"Aku hanya ingin Tau rumah mu saja. Ayolah, kau kan sudah janji mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Hmm mau bagaimana lagi? Jja kita ke rumah Tao."

***Kris P.o.V**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Kastil yg begitu antic. Desainnya sangat sederhana namun terkesan elegant. Kastil ini terlalu besar jika hanya untuk ditinggali namja manis itu. Terpampang sebuah lukisan besar 2 orang namja di tengah ruangan ini. yg satu berwajah tampan dan tenang, dan yg satu lagi berwajah cantik dengan lesung pipi. Aku tau siapa mereka. Mereka adalah Kim Joon Myeon dan Zhang Yixing. Musuh besar ayahku, yg juga mati ditangan ayahku 3 tahun lalu.

"Ge, ini tehnya." Suara malaikat itu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku. Ku tatap wajah cantik yg tersenyum lembut padaku itu.

"Terimakasih anak manis." Aku membalas senyumannya, ntah kenapa rasanya jika aku ada disampingnya, aku selalu ingin tersenyum.

"Silahkan diminum ge." Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku mulai menyeruput cairan itu untuk masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku. Namun mataku tak lepas memperhatikan objek indah ciptaan itu.

"Tao?"

"Ya ge?"

"Apa kau menambahkan banyak gula kedalam teh ini?" Tanyaku. Lagi-lagi ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku lucu.

"Tao tidak menambahkan gula ke dalam teh milik gege kok." Sahutnya, masih dengan wajah imut dan menggemaskan itu.

"Tapi teh tadi sangat manis rasanya Tao-ie."

"Jjinja? Kenapa bisa begitu ya?" Tao tampak berfikir. Kedua alisnya bertaut, dengan pipi menggembung serta bibir yg mengerucut imut. Aku menelan kasar salivaku, berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak mencicipi namja manis didepanku ini.

"Aku rasa, aku tau apa penyebab teh ini begitu manis Tao." Ucapku. ia langsung menatapku antusias.

"Benarkah? Memang apa sebabnya ge?"

"Karena aku meminumnya sambil melihat wajahmu yg manis itu. Jadi tehnya ikut terasa manis." Jawabku. Kulihat semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Gege~ Kau membuatku malu." Ucapnya manja. Ia menundukan kepalanya dengan bibir mengerucut sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Aku benar-benar harus mati-matian menahan diriku supaya tidak menyerang namja manis ini.

"Tapi Tao memang benar-benar manis. Gege tidak berbohong." Kataku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatapku.

"Berhentilah menggombal ge. Lebih baik cepat katakan permintaan terakhir gege."

GREP

Ku rengkuh tubuh namja manis itu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku menyelipkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Menyesap aroma vanilla mint memabukkan dari tubuhnya. Dapat kurasakan dada namja ini bergemuruh hebat seperti dadaku.

"G-gege, a-apa yg kau lakukan?" Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan namja manis itu. Ku kecup lehernya. Ia menggelinjang kecil dalam pelukanku.

"Gege sedang apa? Itu geli~" Ucapnya. Tapi tetap tak kuperdulikan. Aku mulai berani menciumi leher namja ini.

"Emmhhh, g-geeh gelihhh~" Ia melenguh pelan karena perbuatanku. Namun masih tak ada penolakan darinya. Ku hisap dan ku gigit kecil leher Tao hingga tercipta sebuah tanda berwarna keunguan disana.

"Gege, sebenarnya gege mau apa?" Tao mendorong tubuhku hingga pelukanku terlepas. Menatap lembut mataku dengan matanya yg terlihat agak sayu.

"Kau mau tau permintaan terakhirku?" Ucapku. ia hanya mengangguk. Ku tarik dagunya dan mendekatkan wajah kami. Sangat dekat. Bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti tomat. Manis sekali. Aku menyunggingkan seringai kecilku. Ku tiup dan ku kecup daun telinganya. Tao bergidik pelan.

"Tao~" Aku berbisik seduktif ditelinganya.

"N-ne?"

"Jadilah milikku~"

**TBC . .**

Akhirnya ini FF dipost juga. Mian banget karena ngaretnya bener-bener super. Fd Mico rusak jadi harus ngetik ulang FF ini. Mianhae kalo tambah ngaco dan chapter ini sangat jauh dari kata memuaskan._. dan terimakasih buat reader yg masih mau baca ff abal Mico ;) Review kalian sangat berarti. Keep RnR ne^^

Sampai ketemu di chapt berikutnya^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Wizard Love (Between Wolf and Vampire) | Chap 4

Author : Lee Mico (Istrinya KaiD.O) *no protes* :P

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Other Cast : Seperti biasa. Find By Your Self~

Genre : Fantasy, romance (Kalau berhasil._.)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

A/N : Ni Hao readerdeul^^ Kita kembali bertemu di FF baru Mico. kali ini Mico bawa FF dengan genre yg berbeda. Fantasy! Karena Mico rasa FF genre sad sudah terlalu mainstream. Terinspirasi dari kisah cinta/? RPnya Oppa Mico, akhirnya jadilah FF KrisTao ini. FF ini ngambil beberapa unsure dari Film Harry Potter, secara Mico juga HPF :3 Dicampur unsure dari Film Twilight juga^^ Harap dimaklumi kalau kurang greget, ini pertama kalinya Mico pake genre begini. Hope you like it! **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Kris punya Tao. Tao punya Kris. KrisTao saling memiliki. KrisTao juga milik Tuhan, SM, EXO dan juga orangtuanya masing-masing. Mico tetep milik Tao dan KaiD.O B))

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Terjadi sedikit crack pair sesaat(?), Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

**[Previous]**

"Berhentilah menggombal ge. Lebih baik cepat katakan permintaan terakhir gege."

GREP

Ku rengkuh tubuh namja manis itu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku menyelipkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Menyesap aroma vanilla mint memabukkan dari tubuhnya. Dapat kurasakan dada namja ini bergemuruh hebat seperti dadaku.

"G-gege, a-apa yg kau lakukan?" Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan namja manis itu. Ku kecup lehernya. Ia menggelinjang kecil dalam pelukanku.

"Gege sedang apa? Itu geli~" Ucapnya. Tapi tetap tak kuperdulikan. Aku mulai berani menciumi leher namja ini.

"Emmhhh, g-geeh gelihhh~" Ia melenguh pelan karena perbuatanku. Namun masih tak ada penolakan darinya. Ku hisap dan ku gigit kecil leher Tao hingga tercipta sebuah tanda berwarna keunguan disana.

"Gege, sebenarnya gege mau apa?" Tao mendorong tubuhku hingga pelukanku terlepas. Menatap lembut mataku dengan matanya yg terlihat agak sayu.

"Kau mau tau permintaan terakhirku?" Ucapku. ia hanya mengangguk. Ku tarik dagunya dan mendekatkan wajah kami. Sangat dekat. Bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti tomat. Manis sekali. Aku menyunggingkan seringai kecilku. Ku tiup dan ku kecup daun telinganya. Tao bergidik pelan.

"Tao~" Aku berbisik seduktif ditelinganya.

"N-ne?"

"Jadilah milikku~"

**[Chapter 4]**

***Author P.o.V**

"Maksud gege ap-" Pertanyaan Tao terhenti, ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Kris MENCIUMnya! Tao hanya diam, mencoba memproses semua yg terjadi. Merasa tak ada penolakan, Kris mulai melumat bibir Tao. Tao yg mulai menikmati kemudian memejamkan matanya, mengalungkan tangannya dileher namja tampan itu. Kris menyeringai dalam ciuman itu. Lumatan-lumatan lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman liar dan menuntut. Kris menahan tengkuk Tao, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tao yg mulai kehabisan nafas memukul dada Kris. Kris mengerti, kemudian melepas tautan bibir mereka. Wajah namja manis itu memerah sempurna, Tao mencoba meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Kris kembali melumat bibir Tao 5 detik setelah ia melepas tautan mereka. Kris menghisap pelan bibir bawah Tao, membuat namja manis itu melenguh pelan. Lidah mereka beradu, membuat suara decakan-decakan yg memabukkan. Tao kembali memukuli dada bidang namja pirang itu. Namun tampaknya Kris masih enggan melepas tautan itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Tao mendorong tubuh Kris sampai akhirnya tautan itu terlepas.

"Hosh.. hosh.. kauh.. mau membunuhkuh.. gehh?" Kesal Tao disela nafasnya.

"Dimana kamarmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah balik bertanya. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menunjuk pintu berwarna putih lantai 2 kastil itu. Kris langsung menggendong tubuh namja manis itu menuju ruangan tersebut.

**-Tao's Room-**

Kris menghempaskan tubuh Tao ke ranjang besar itu dan menindihnya. Bibirnya kini mendarat dileher namja bermata panda itu. Mencium, menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan, menciptakan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana. Sedangkan tangannya sudah bergerilya masuk kedalam kemeja putih milik Tao.

"Gehh kauh.. mau apah eohh?" Tanya Tao. Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan namja bermata panda itu.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

"Tapi, haruskah begini ge?" mata kelam Tao menatap manic elang milik Kris. Kris mengecup singkat bibir Tao.

"Kau takut hm?" Kris melihat rasa khawatir didalam mata kelam itu. Tao mengangguk. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ini pertama kalinya untuk Tao." Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku." Tao kembali memandang manic elang itu.

"Jjinja?" Kris mengangguk.

"Apa kau melihat kebohongan dimataku?" Tao menelusuri manic indah itu. Ia tak menemukan secercah kebohongan, yg ia temukan hanya tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang dari namja bernama Kris itu.

"Baiklah, Tao percaya." Kris tersenyum lalu mengecup kembali bibir namja manis itu.

"Jadi boleh aku melakukannya?" Tanya Kris memastikan. Tao mengangguk pasti. Kris meniup telinga Tao.

"Wo ai ni Tao~" Bisik Kris.

*SKIP (Adegan selanjutnya bayangin sendiri. Mico gak sanggup ngetiknya._. #dirajamreader)*

***Tao P.o.V**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Sudah pagi ternyata. Ku lihat namja tampan yg tertidur dan memelukku posesif di sampingku. Ingatanku kembali ke malam tadi. Aku menyerahkan seluruh diriku pada namja tampan ini. pipiku rasanya memanas mengingat kejadian semalam. Ku tatap lekat wajah tampan itu. Tetap tampan walau sedang tertidur.

"Aku tau kalau aku tampan, tak usah memandangiku seperti itu." Tiba-tiba ia bangun dan tersenyum lebar. aku ketahuan memandanginya.

"Ish kau terlalu percaya diri ge." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku yakin wajahku sangat merah sekarang.

"Haha kenapa kau begitu manis dan menggemaskan baby?" Kris menarik daguku dan melumat bibirku singkat.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya dengan senyum menawan.

"Gomawo? Untuk apa ge?"

"Karena kau telah memberikannya padaku." Aku kembali menunduk mendengar jawabannya.

"Cheonma ge." Ia mengusak pelan rambutku.

"Kau sekarang milikku. Jangan pernah berdekatan dengan namja lain. Awas saja kalau kau sampai dekat dengan namja lain." Kris ge mencubit hidungku.

"Kalau Tao dekat dengan namja lain memang gege mau apa?" Ia tiba-tiba menatapku tajam.

"Ia akan mati ditanganku." Aku menelan kasar salivaku.

"Gege tak usah menatap Tao seperti itu. Tao tak akan macam-macam dengan yg lain." Ucapku cemberut. Ia terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu baby panda." Ia meraih tanganku dan meletakannya di dada bidangnya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Kau bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku yg cepat itu? Ini hanya terjadi saat aku bersamamu. Ku mohon, jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku. Karena tanpamu, ku rasa benda ini akan memilih berhenti berdetak." Tatapannya sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Membuatku terperosok jauh lebih dalam pada pesonanya.

"Tao tak akan pergi kemanapun ge." Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Ku titipkan hatiku padamu. Kau mau berjanji untuk menjaganya? Apapun yg terjadi, sesulit apapun keadaan kita nanti. Aku mohon tetap jaga hatiku dan jaga hatimu agar tak berpaling pada siapapun. Yaksok?"

"Yaksok ge." Ia merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Saranghae baby panda. Jeongmal saranghae." Ia menciumi dan mengelus sayang puncak kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

"Nado gege~" Ia melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Sekarang jja kita mandi bersama."

"Bersama?" Tanyaku, ia mengangguk.

"Wae baby?"

"Tao bisa mandi sendiri. gege mandi setelah Tao saja nanti." Ucapku. mana mungkin aku mandi dengan namja ini. aku kan malu-.-

"Kau yakin bisa mandi sendiri?" Ia menatapku sambil menyeringai kecil. Menurutku itu menakutkan.

"Tentu saja Tao bis- aaaaa~"

DUGH!

Aku terjatuh saat mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aigoo~ Bagian bawahku rasanya sakit sekali.

"Yak baby, gwaenchana?" Kris ge menghampiriku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sakit ge~ Tao tidak bisa berjalan. Kenapa ini ge?" Tanyaku. Kris hanya tersenyum aneh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Mian baby. Itu pasti gara-gara semalam."

BLUSH!

Pipiku kembali memanas mendengar jawabannya. Aish, aku tak menyangka rasanya akan sakit begini sesudah 'itu'.

"Sudah gege bilang, lebih baik kita mandi bersama. Jja baby kita mandi~" Kris ge menggendongku ala bridal ke kamar mandi. Mungkin kali ini aku memang harus menurut padanya.

***Author P.o.V**

Seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan surai dark brown tampak sedang memejamkan matanya dibawah pohon maple besar ditengah hutan. Membiarkan hembusan angin awal musim semi itu menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Tao.. sampai kapan aku harus menahan semua perasaan ini padamu? Haruskah aku mengungkapkannya? Tapi aku takut Tao." Gumamnya terdengar lirih.

"Apa kau mempunyai perasaan yg sama padaku? Apa kau juga merasakan apa yg aku rasakan dan aku pendam selama ini? Aku harap kau bisa mendengar dan merasakan seluruh hatiku ini Tao. Aku mencintaimu Tao. Sangat mencintaimu." Lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja mungil yg memperhatikannya sedari tadi sedang menahan isakan tangis karena perkataannya.

"Aku salah mencintaimu Sehun-ah." Ucap namja itu lirih, dan berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Sehun-ah!" Namja berkulit pucat itu membuka matanya, menengok ke arah suara yg memanggilnya. Ia melihat seorang namja tan dan seorang namja bermata bulat sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Matanya memicing melihat namja bermata bulat yg jalan dengan sedikit terpincang itu.

"Kau sedang apa disini Sehun?" Tanya namja berkulit tan itu saat sudah berada didepannya. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah bangkit dan menatap aneh namja bermata bulat disebelah namja tan itu.

"Siapa dia kkamjong?"

"Kau selalu mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan memanggilku dengan nama itu, namja susu." Kesal Kai.

"Ku bilang siapa dia?" Sehun kini menatap Kai.

"Dia Do Kyungsoo. Namjachinguku. Wae?"

"Dia kah yg membuatmu tak pulang 2 hari ini?" Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. membuat namja manis itu ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kai.

"Jonginieee~ Siapa dia? kenapa dia menatapku begitu?" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Takut namja susu itu mendengarnya.

"Yak! Sehunnie berhenti menatap kekasihku dengan pandanganmu itu. Kau membuatnya takut pabo!" Bentak Kai.

"Ternyata orang sepertimu juga bisa jatuh cinta ya." Sehun kembali menatap namja tan itu dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku seperti kau? Yg bahkan tak punya ekspresi apapun dalam hidup." Ejek Kai.

"Hei kau namja mungil, bagaimana caranya kau bisa berhubungan dengan namja berotak yadong seperti dia? apakah tanda merah dilehermu dan jalanmu yg terpincang itu ulahnya?" Ucap Sehun yg berhasil membuat mata namja bernama Kyungsoo itu bertambah bulat.

"Yak! Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu namja susu?!" Teriak Kai.

"Hanya memastikan keadaan Elf ini sadar atau tidak." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Ish, apa maksudmu hah? lagipula untuk apa kau ada disini? Pulanglah sana. Kau tak bisa berburu Elf disini. Ingat."

"Siapa juga yg mau berburu Elf? Kau yg seharusnya pulang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ajushi mencarimu pabo."

"Aku akan pulang setelah urusanku selesai. Arra?"

"Cih, punya urusan apa kau disini kkamjong?"

"Mengantar namjachinguku menemui temannya. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang Sehun."

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?"

"Yak Kau! Aku kakak sepupumu!"

"Jonginie, sudahlah. Jangan marah begitu." Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir dengan perdebatan dua vampire didepannya ini.

"Lebih baik kau dengarkan apa kata kekasihmu itu 'kakak sepupuku'." Ucap Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Ish, awas kau Oh Sehun!"

"Kyungie!" Ketiga namja itu menoleh mendengar teriakan seseorang yg memanggil Kyungsoo. Terlihat seekor naga mendarat tak jauh dari mereka. Kemudian turunlah seorang namja tampan dengan rambut pirang dari punggung naga itu, diikuti seorang namja manis dengan mata panda yg lalu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tao!" Pekik Kai dan Sehun saat namja manis itu telah berada dihadapan mereka.

"Kau tak apa eoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir saat melihat Tao yg berjalan terpincang seperti Kyungsoo tadi.

"Eum, Tao tak apa kok." Namja panda itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau!" Sehun dan Kai memandang tajam ke arah Kris.

"Kris, kenapa kau lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baby, kau mengenalnya?" Kai memandang Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

"Dialah yg ku tunggu dari tadi Jonginie."

"Hei pirang. Apa yg kau lakukan pada Tao? Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu?" Tanya Sehun. Matanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Tak bolehkan jika ia bersamaku?" Jawab Kris enteng.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Kini Kai yg bertanya. Kris terkekeh kecil.

"Hei, siapa yg menyuruhmu tertawa? Jawab! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Tao?" Sehun menarik kerah baju namja pirang itu.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit santai namja pucat? Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Tao sampai kau menarik kerah bajuku begini hm?" Kris tersenyum sinis, membuat amarah Sehun memuncak.

"Aku sahabatnya! Dan kau siapa orang asing?" Sehun memandang sengit pada Kris.

"Orang asing? Lucu kau menyebutku begitu." Kris terkekeh.

"Kau minta mati eoh?!" Ucap Sehun dingin, aura hitam terlihat dari tubuh namja itu. Kai bergidik ngeri melihat aura negative dari tubuh Sehun.

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa membunuhku." Kris tersenyum remeh.

"Sialan kau!" Sehun bersiap melayangkan tinjunya, namun..

"Sehunnie! Jangan!" Tao mendorong tubuh namja susu itu hingga cengkramannya dibaju Kris terlepas.

"Kenapa kau Tao?! Kau mau membelanya? Apa otakmu sudah dicuci namja pirang ini eoh?!" Sehun benar-benar murka. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Tao yg berusaha melindungi Kris.

"Hei namja pucat! Jangan berani membentaknya bajingan!" Kris mulai murka melihat Sehun yg membentak Tao.

"Hei kalian, sudahlah hentikan. Kenapa kalian saling membentak begitu?" Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana penuh amarah tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? dia hanya bersembunyi dibelakang Kai karena ketakutan. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kris marah. Begitu juga dengan Kai yg sebenarnya agak segan melihat kemarahan Sehun yg tak biasa.

"Diamlah kkamjong. Ini urusanku dengannya." Sehun mendelik pada Kai.

"Aku hyungmu Oh Sehun! Apapun yg terjadi padamu itu masih urusanku! Ingat pabo!" Kai ikut-ikutan murka melihat kelakuan Sehun yg menurutnya sudah diambang batas.

"Cih, hyung? aku tak pernah punya keluarga didunia ini. Kau hanya kakak sepupu dari seseorang yg sangat tak pantas ku panggil Umma dan Appa."

"Jaga bicara mu Tuan Oh! Aku bisa murka juga terhadap sikapmu namja susu!" Amarah Kai benar-benar tersulut oleh Sehun.

"Hei kau namja pucat! Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?! Bersikaplah lebih sopan pada kakak sepupumu itu!" Ucap Kris.

"Apa pedulimu namja pirang? Siapa kau berani memerintahku? Dan kau perlu tau aku tak pernah punya orang tua. Mengerti?"

"Cih, pantas saja kelakuanmu begini. Hei kau yg bernama Kai, kenapa kau mau menjaga orang yg tak punya rasa terima kasih seperti dia? kalau aku jadi kau, walau dibayar sekalipun aku tak akan sudi mengurus orang brengsek yg tak punya tatakrama seperti dia."

"Hei, jaga mulutmu pirang!"

"Kau yg harusnya menjaga mulutmu namja pucat!"

"Kau benar-benar cari mati rupanya bajingan!"

"Kris, berhentilah mendebatnya, dan kau Oh Sehun! Jaga ucapanmu! Tak bisakah kau mendengarkanku sebagai hyungmu hah?!"

"Kau bukan hyungku! Bahkan kau ada dipihak namja pirang itu!" Ketiga namja itu kini berdebat sengit.

"KALIAN HENTIKAAAAAAANNNN! ARGHHHHHHH!" Tao terpuruk dan memegangi lehernya. Tanda berbentuk jam pasir dilehernya itu kembali terasa terbakar dan sakit akibat aura negative tiga namja itu.

"Tao, Kau kenapa?!" Kai dan Kyungsoo yg panik langsung menghampiri Tao. Namja manis itu tak menjawab.

"Arghhh, s-sakiiiit.." Ia terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Tao-ah, kau kenapa? Apa yg terjadi padamu?" Sehun terlihat bertambah pucat saat melihat namja manis itu mengerang.

"Tao-ie, kau baik-baik saja?!" Kris merengkuh tubuh namja mungil itu, mengusap pipi Tao lembut.

"Apa yg kau lakukan namja pirang?!" Sehun kembali membentak Kris.

"Aku hanya berusaha menenangkannya! Ada denganmu pucat?!"

"Apa hak mu eoh? Siapa kau sampai harus berusaha menenangkannya?!"

"Aku? Apa hak ku? Aku namjachingunya sekaligus calon suaminya! Puas kau?!"

DEG!

Tubuh Sehun mematung. Namjachingu? Calon suami? Namja pirang itu kekasih Tao.

"Cih, aku tak percaya."

"Maumu sebenarnya a-"

"Gege, hentikan. Tao mohon hentikan ge, jangan mendebat Sehun lagi." Tubuh Tao yg lemah itu memeluk Kris. Butiran kristal bening itu berlomba keluar dari matanya.

PRANG!

Mungkin begitulah suara hati Sehun yg kini hancur berkeping-keping melihat namja yg ia cintai memeluk namja pirang itu.

"Mian baby, gege tidak akan mendebat Sehun lagi. Uljimayo, jebal. Gege tak mau melihatmu menangis." Kris memeluk Tao posesif, mengusap punggung namja manis itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Sehun tertegun melihat kejadian didepannya ini. hatinya benar-benar remuk sekarang. Tak hanya Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kai pun sama-sama tertegun melihat dua namja yg kini sedang berpelukan tersebut.

"Gehh.. sakit.. hiks.." Rintihan pilu itu kembali terdengar. Sehun menatap nanar pada kedua namja itu.

CHU~

Kris mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir namja manis itu. Menghentikan semua rintihan dan isakan yg keluar dari bibir Tao. Melumatnya lembut. Kemudian melepas tautan itu.

"Apa sudah baikan? Maaf gege membuatmu sakit baby." Kris kembali merengkuh tubuh namja manis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Cih menjijikan sekali." Sehun bangkit, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana Oh Sehun?!" Teriak Kai. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pergi. Aku muak melihat adegan terenovela menjijikan seperti itu. Tak usah repot-repot mencariku kkamjong." Jawab Sehun dingin tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan bayangannya menghilang dibalik pohon-pohon tinggi.

***Sehun P.o.V**

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menjauh dari orang-orang menjijikan itu. Ku cengkram erat dadaku. Sakit. Ini terlalu sakit. Sejahat itukah aku Tuhan, sampai kau membuatku merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini? hatiku remuk melihat orang yg ku cintai berciuman dengan orang yg ku benci di depan mataku sendiri. apa salahku sampai Kau menghukumku seperti ini Tuhan?

TES!

Setetes butiran kristal bening itu jatuh dari mataku. Aku menangis. Ini tangisan pertamaku setelah terakhir kali aku menangis 10 tahun yg lalu saat kedua orang tuaku pergi meniggalkanku. Kenapa aku harus merasakan sakit lagi Tuhan? Apa aku salah mengenal cinta? Kenapa semua orang yg ku cintai menyakitiku? Umma, appa, dan sekarang Tao. Apa aku bukan orang yg pantas untuk dicintai?

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan, seluruh persendianku terasa lemas. Ku dudukan diriku dibawah pohon ash yg cukup besar. Aku memeluk lututku. Entah kenapa rasanya kini aku merasa begitu rapuh. Ayolah Oh Sehun, kemana dirimu yg dingin yg biasa kau tunjukan? Kemana sosokmu yg tegar dan selalu acuh terhadap apapun? Kenapa kau menjadi namja yg rapuh seperti ini?!

"Hiks.. hiks.." Samar-samar ku dengar suara isakan. Itu bukan suaraku. Lalu suara siapa?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Retinaku menangkap sesosok bayangan seseorang yg duduk ditepi sungai. Ah tapi apa peduliku? Kurasa ia tidak penting untuk dihampiri.

"Hiks.. kau jahat.. kenapa kau jahat begini padaku?" Ku dengar ia terisak lirih lagi. Baiklah aku mulai simpati dan peduli mendengar suara orang itu. Aku memutuskan bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah namja itu.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengerti perasaanku? Hiks.. kenapa kau sama sekali tak melihatku? Hiks.." entah kenapa hatiku rasanya tertohok oleh isakan dari mulut namja itu. Kasihan sekali, sepertinya ia benar-benar tersiksa. Eh tunggu, sejak kapan aku mulai peduli pada orang lain kecuali Tao dan si kkamjong bodoh itu? Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Aku yakin, aku hanya penasaran karena mendengar tangisannya. Ya, hanya sekedar penasaran dan kasihan. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menenangkan namja itu? Bahkan aku saja tak tau bagaimana wajah namja yg sedang menangis sambil terisak memeluk lututnya itu.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Tanyaku seraya menepuk pundak namja bersurai pirang itu. Namun ia tak bergeming. Masih asik dengan tangisannya.

"Heiii, apa kau mendengarku? Kenapa kau menangis?" Namja itu menoleh.

"Luhan-ssi?" Aku menatap heran namja yg kemarin Tao kenalkan padaku itu. Matanya sayu, sembab dan memerah, jejak-jejak air mata itu masih terlihat di kedua pipi mulusnya. Neomu yeoppeo. Syaraf-syaraf ditubuhku menegang. Ingatanku kembali melayang pada kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Mungkinkah ia?

**#Flashback On (Author P.o.V)#**

"Hiks.. umma.. appa.. hiks.. aku takut." Seorang anak lelaki manis bersurai cokelat menangis terisak sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Seorang namja kecil berkulit pucat menepuk pelan bahu namja manis yg sedang menangis terisak itu. Namja manis itu tak merespon dan masih terisak.

"Heiii, apa kau mendengarku? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya namja berkulit pucat itu. Namja manis itu menoleh. Matanya sayu, sembab dan memerah. Jejak-jejak airmata terlihat jelas dikedua pipi chubbynya. Namja berkulit pucat itu tertegun melihat paras si namja manis.

"Neomu yeoppeo~" Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau siapa? Hiks.." tanya si namja manis itu.

"Em, aku Hunnie. Kau siapa? Kenapa menangis disini?" Si namja pucat itu balik bertanya.

"Aku lulu.. hiks.. aku kehilangan umma dan appaku..hiks..huaaa.." Namja manis itu menangis lagi.

"Hei.. jangan menangis." Namja pucat itu mengusap jejak air mata dipipi si namja manis.

GREP

Si namja pucat itu membawa sang namja manis kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima eoh." Si namja pucat mengelus surai cokelat namja manis itu sayang.

"Aku takut hunnie. Aku takut. Aku mau umma dan appaku." Si namja manis itu balik memeluk namja yg dipanggil Hunnie tersebut dengan erat.

"Tenanglah lu, nanti kita akan mencari umma dan appamu. Kau jangan menangis eoh, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau bertemu umma dan appamu." Ucap Hunnie.

"Jjinja hunnie? Yaksok?" Namja manis itu menatap si namja pucat dengan pandangan yg sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne yaksok."

"Gomawo hunnie.. hiks.." namja manis itu masih sedikit terisak.

CHU~

Si namja pucat itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir si namja manis. Hanya menempel. Dan ciuman singkat itu berhasil membuat isakan si namja manis berhenti.

"Nah sudah berhenti kan? Sudah lebih baik?" Namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa hunnie mencium lulu?"

"Karena hunnie tak ingin melihat lulu menangis. Dan sekarang lulu sudah tidak menangis lagi bukan? Jangan pernah menangis. Hunnie tak mau melihat lulu menangis." Namja pucat itu memeluk si namja manis erat.

"Gomawo hunnie. Lulu tidak akan menangis lagi karena kini ada hunnie." Kedua namja itu tersenyum.

"Hunnie punya dua buah kalung. Ini pemberian dari umma dan appa hunnie. Mereka bilang hunnie harus memberikan kalung ini pada orang yg berharga untuk hunnie. Apa lulu mau memakainya?" Namja pucat itu menunjukan 2 buah kalung berbentuk kunci dan hati pada si namja manis.

"Hunnie mau memberikan itu untuk lulu?"

"Ne, lulu mau memakainya kan?" Namja manis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja hunnie. Jja pakaikan~" Namja pucat itu tersenyum hangat, membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan.

"Lihatlah sudah hunnie pasangkan kalung kuncinya pada Lulu. Dan kalung hati ini untuk hunnie. Lulu harus menjaganya ne? karena kata umma dan appa, hanya kunci itu yg bisa membuka hati ini."

"Lulu akan menjaganya untuk hunnie. Gomawo ne hunnie." Namja manis itu mengecup pipi si namja tampan.

"Cheonma lulu`"

"Aaaaa~ hunnie lihat, ada rusa!" Si namja manis memandang takjub seekor rusa besar yg tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Lulu suka rusa? Mau bermain dan memberi makan mereka?"

"Bolehkan hunnie?"

"Tentu Lu. Bagaimana?" Namja manis itu mengangguk antusias.

"Jja kita kesana!"

**#Flashback off#**

***Sehun P.o.V**

"Sehun-ssi?" Suara lembut itu membuyarkan sehun dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Luhan-ssi? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis disini?" Tanya Sehun. Nada bicaranya tak dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku kehilangan hiks.. orang yg ku sayangi..hiks..huaaa.." Luhan kembali menangis. Sehun menatap lembut namja manis itu.

"Hei.. jangan menangis." ia itu mengusap jejak air mata dipipi Luhan.

GREP

Entah perintah dari mana, Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima eoh." Ia mengelus surai pirang Luhan sayang. Nyaman. Kedua namja itu merasakan perasaan yg sama saat ini.

"Aku takut Sehun-ssi. Aku takut kehilangan orang yg ku cintai lagi.. hiks.." Luhan balik memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Pernyataan Luhan barusan membuat hati Sehun yg beku itu terasa mencair. Ia tahu, ia tahu sekarang bahwa namja manis itu adalah Luhan. Cinta pertamanya yg tak pernah mau ia ingat.

"Tenanglah. Kau jangan menangis eoh, aku berjanji kau tak akan kehilangan dia lagi." Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

"Jjinja Sehun-ssi? Yaksok?" Luhan menatap dengan pandangan yg sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne yaksok."

"Gomawo Sehun-ssi sudah baik padaku.. hiks.." namja manis itu masih sedikit terisak.

CHU~

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir si Luhan. Melumatnya sebentar. Luhan terdiam, SEHUN MENCIUMNYA. Apa ini mimpi? Ciuman ini serasa Dejavu untuk Luhan yg sepertinya masih memproses kejadian ajaib yg dilakukan Sehun padanya. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman yg sudah 10 tahun ini tak terlihat di wajah namja tampan itu.

"Nah sudah berhenti kan? Sudah lebih baik?" Luhan mengangguk. Namun ia terus menundukan kepalanya. Semburat merah itu muncul dipipinya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku Sehun-ssi?"

"Karena aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Dan sekarang kau sudah tidak menangis lagi bukan? Jangan pernah menangis. Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis." Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan erat. Sedangkan Luhan kembali membelakakan matanya, ucapan itu? Memorinya dengan seorang anak lelaki berkulit pucat 10 tahun lalu itu terputar kembali diotaknya. Mungkinkah namja yg ia sukai sekarang ini adalah Hunnie?

"Hunnie.. apa ini kau?" Luhan bergumam kecil dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya Lu. Ini aku Hunnie. Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku benci melihat airmatamu."

"Hunnie.. Gomawo hunnie. Lulu tidak akan menangis lagi karena kini ada hunnie." Kedua namja itu tersenyum. Sehun mengecup puncak kepala namja manis itu.

"Lu apa Kau masih menyimpannya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja Hunnie. Lulu selalu memakainya." Namja manis itu memperlihatkan kalung pemberian Sehun dulu. Sehun tersenyum hangat.

"Ternyata benar. Hanya orang yg memiliki kunci itu yg bisa membuka hati ini. aku kembali menemukanmu Lu. Maaf aku lambat. Terimakasih kau sudah mencairkan kembali hatiku yg membeku. Gomawo Lu." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, membuat namja manis itu kembali tersenyum dengan pipi memerah.

"Cheonma Hunnie."

"Lu, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Luhan mendongak menatap mata namja tampan itu.

"Berjanji apa hunnie?"

"Jadilah milikku. Dan jangan pernah lagi pergi dari Sisiku." Sehun menatap dalam manic indah milik Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gomawo Lu~ Saranghae." Sehun memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Nado saranghae hunnie~"

***Author P.o.V**

"Kai, apa kau yakin Sehunnie baik-baik saja?" Tao bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudahlah panda, aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia mungkin hanya kesal dan perlu menenangkan dirinya. Kau tau kan ia memang tidak suka pada orang baru."

"Tapi kenapa dia kelihatan sangat membenci Kris ge Kai?"

"Sehun tak membencinya, hanya saja ia perlu waktu menerima kehadiran Kris."

"Sudahlah baby panda, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Mungkin Sehun memang butuh waktu." Kris mengusak surai hitam itu membuat si empunya kembali tersenyum.

"Arraseo ge~"

"Hei Yifan, kau belum menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau bisa bersama dia." kyungsoo yg diam sedari tadi mulai membuka suara.

"Tanpa kuceritakan pun kau sudah seharusnya tau Kyungie."

"Ish, kau itu cari mati atau apa sih? Kalau ayah dan ibumu tau kau bi- aaauuu!" Kyungsoo meringis karena kakinya diinjak tiba-tiba oleh Kris.

"Tenanglah Kyungie. Mereka tidak akan marah kok." Kris menatap tajam Kyungsoo, seolah tatapannya itu berkata –berhenti-bicara-atau-kau-mati-juga-

"Ayah dan ibu gege marah kenapa eoh? Apa Kyungsoo kenal dekat dengan ayah dan ibu gege? Jadi maksud Kyungsoo tadi apa?" Tao memandang Kris bingung.

"Emm.. Mungkin Kyungsoo takut ibu dan ayah gege marah karena gege tidak pulang. Tapi gege sudah minta izin kok. Jadi mereka tidak akan marah. Benarkan Kyungsoo?" Kris menyikut namja bermata bulat itu.

"Ish, ne."

"Apa kalian kenal sangat dekat?" Kai menyelidik.

"Kurasa kita bisa membicarakan ini ditempat lain. Aku rasa ada yg mengintai keberadaan kita dari tadi." Ucap Kris. Ia memandang sekekeling dengan tatapan yg tak bisa diartikan.

"Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kris."

"Aku tak bercanda Kai. Baby panda, apa kau merasakannya juga?" Kris menatap namja manis itu.

"Kai, bisakah kita ke rumahmu? Perasaanku tak enak. Kita harus pergi sekarang juga." Kai hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, ku rasa kita bisa berjalan sekarang."

"TIDAK!"

"Kau kenapa panda?" Kai menatap aneh pada Tao yg bertingkah tak biasa.

"Bisakah kita berteleportasi menggunakan kekuatanmu Kai? Kumohon." Tao mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ish kau aneh panda. Tapi yasudahlah, semuanya berpegangan padaku." Dan didetik berikutnya, tubuh keempat namja itu hilang ntah kemana.

"Katakan apa yg kau lihat Minho." Seorang namja yg masih terlihat tampan berdiri membelakangi namja yg sedang berlutut hormat padanya.

"Aku melihat tuan muda Kris yg mulia. Dia bersama 3 namja disana. Dan yg mencengangkan adalah, salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah penyihir keturunan Kim Joon Myeon yg menghilang saat peperangan dahulu." Jelas namja bernama Minho itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dua namja lainnya?"

"Ada namja bermata bulat dari klan Elf yg sering keluar bersama tuan muda Kris, dan seorang lagi seorang namja berkulit tan yg ku ketahui bernama Kim Jong In yg mulia."

"Kim Jong In? apa dia anak dari Kim Chanyeol si ketua klan Vampire?"

"Menurut info yg saya dapat, dia memang anak Kim Chanyeol yg mulia."

"Yeobo, kau dengar sendiri bukan? Ku rasa anak kita salah jalan." Namja bernama Jongdae itu menatap istrinya. Minseok menatap sendu kepada suaminya itu.

"Bawa Yifan kembali." Ucap Minseok pada Minho. Namja bernama Minho itu mengangguk patuh.

"Baik yg mulia."

"Jika Yifan tak ingin pulang, bunuh teman-temannya dan seret dia kembali. Ku harap kau mau membawa bangkai anak keturunan Joon Myeon itu kehadapanku untuk dijadikan makanan para naga."

"Dengan senang hati yg mulia. Saya mohon diri." Minho bangkit dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan istana.

"Yeobo, ku harap kau tak serius dengan ucapanmu itu." Minseok memandang ngeri pada suaminya itu.

"Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku Yeobo. Jika mereka ingin bermain, akan ku tunjukan cara mainnya." Ucap Jongdae dengan seringaian mengerikan.

**TBC..**

Akhirnya ini FF dipost lagi. Mianhae ngaret seperti biasanya-_- Idenya jadi ngawur kemana-mana. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan/? Dan semoga masih ada yg mau nungguin FF ini :''

Maaf kalo semakin lama makin ngawur, Mico pusing ngatur jadwal nulis FF sama ngerjain tugas yg mulai bertumpuk /derita itu mah-_-/

Yasudahlah, yg baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Yg baca gak ninggalin jejak, ntar darahnya diisep vampire yg mirip om Sooman :v

Sampai ketemu dichapt selanjutnya^^

Lee Mico^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Wizard Love (Between Wolf and Vampire) | Chap 5

Author : Lee Mico (Istrinya KaiD.O) *no protes* :P

Main Cast : -Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao

-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Other Cast : Seperti biasa. Find By Your Self~

Genre : Fantasy, romance (Kalau berhasil._.)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

A/N : Ni Hao readerdeul^^ Kita kembali bertemu di FF baru Mico. kali ini Mico bawa FF dengan genre yg berbeda. Fantasy! Karena Mico rasa FF genre sad sudah terlalu mainstream. Terinspirasi dari kisah cinta/? RPnya Oppa Mico, akhirnya jadilah FF KrisTao ini. FF ini ngambil beberapa unsure dari Film Harry Potter, secara Mico juga HPF :3 Dicampur unsure dari Film Twilight juga^^ Harap dimaklumi kalau kurang greget, ini pertama kalinya Mico pake genre begini. Hope you like it! **Okay, Lets Get Started!**

Disclaimer : Kris punya Tao. Tao punya Kris. KrisTao saling memiliki. KrisTao juga milik Tuhan, SM, EXO dan juga orangtuanya masing-masing. Mico tetep milik Tao dan KaiD.O B))

Warning : Boy x Boy, Shounen-Ai, Gaje, Terjadi sedikit crack pair sesaat(?), Typo(s), abal, feel gadapet, OOC, tulisan berantakan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya-_-

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! PLAGIAT? GO AWAY FROM HERE!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

The Story Is Begin

**[Previous]**

"Katakan apa yg kau lihat Minho." Seorang namja yg masih terlihat tampan berdiri membelakangi namja yg sedang berlutut hormat padanya.

"Aku melihat tuan muda Kris yg mulia. Dia bersama 3 namja disana. Dan yg mencengangkan adalah, salah satu dari ketiga namja itu adalah penyihir keturunan Kim Joon Myeon yg menghilang saat peperangan dahulu." Jelas namja bernama Minho itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dua namja lainnya?"

"Ada namja bermata bulat dari klan Elf yg sering keluar bersama tuan muda Kris, dan seorang lagi seorang namja berkulit tan yg ku ketahui bernama Kim Jong In yg mulia."

"Kim Jong In? apa dia anak dari Kim Chanyeol si ketua klan Vampire?"

"Menurut info yg saya dapat, dia memang anak Kim Chanyeol yg mulia."

"Yeobo, kau dengar sendiri bukan? Ku rasa anak kita salah jalan." Namja bernama Jongdae itu menatap istrinya. Minseok menatap sendu kepada suaminya itu.

"Bawa Yifan kembali." Ucap Minseok pada Minho. Namja bernama Minho itu mengangguk patuh.

"Baik yg mulia."

"Jika Yifan tak ingin pulang, bunuh teman-temannya dan seret dia kembali. Ku harap kau mau membawa bangkai anak keturunan Joon Myeon itu kehadapanku untuk dijadikan makanan para naga."

"Dengan senang hati yg mulia. Saya mohon diri." Minho bangkit dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan istana.

"Yeobo, ku harap kau tak serius dengan ucapanmu itu." Minseok memandang ngeri pada suaminya itu.

"Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku Yeobo. Jika mereka ingin bermain, akan ku tunjukan cara mainnya." Ucap Jongdae dengan seringaian mengerikan.

**[Chapter 5]**

***Author P.o.V**

"Jadi ini kastilmu jonginie? Bagus sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo kagum. Ke empat namja tersebut kini sudah berada didepan kastil milik Kai -dan kedua orang tuanya-

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja baby~ Nanti juga kan kastil ini akan jadi milikmu juga." Kata Kai sambil mengusak surai caramel milik Kyungsoo. Membuat pipi namja bermata bulat seperti burung hantu itu merona merah.

"Ish, jonginie~ Kau membuatku malu." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Sungguh menggemaskan dimata Kai. Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa harus malu chagi? Kan benar kalau setelah kita menikah nanti, kau akan tinggal disini juga bersamaku dan juga anak kita disini." Kai mencubit pipi chubby itu, lalu mengecup singkat bibir namja cantik itu.

"Yak~ Jonginieeee~"

"Hei hei, maaf mengganggu acara 'lovey dovey' kalian. Tapi bisakah kita masuk? Aku mendapat feeling buruk dari tadi." Kris menatap sebal pada pasangan dengan perbedaan warna kulit yg mencolok itu.

"Ish, kau itu mengganggu saja. Jja masuk kalau begitu." Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan masuk kedalam kastil tersebut, diikuti Kris dan Tao dibelakang mereka.

"Kai, kemana Chanyeol ajushi dan Baekkie ahjuma?" Tanya Tao. Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ntahlah, mungkin mereka menemui kerabat yg lain." Ujar Kai sekenanya. Sedangkan Tao hanya ber'Oh' ria.

"Oh iya Kris, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku yg tadi? Coba jelaskan seberapa dekatnya kau dengan Kyungsoo?" Kai kini kembali menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

"Aku dengan Kyungie hanya teman, tak perlu menatapku begitu ." Jawab Kris yg agak kesal dengan tatapan Kai.

"Jjinja? Kenapa kau memberinya panggilan 'Kyungie'? Kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baby Soo-KU kan?" Kris memutar bola matanya malas, agak muak dengan kata akhir Kai yg penuh penekanan, menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau tak usah cemburu, itu hanya panggilan sayang untuk sahabat terbaikku. Kau tak usah khawatir, aku hanya menyayanginya sebatas teman, karena aku punya Baby Panda-KU sendiri."

"Ish Jonginie, Yifan, berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu eoh." Kyungsoo yg daritadi hanya diam disamping Kai mulai buka suara.

"Yak kenapa kau bilang aku anak kecil baby? Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan ia tak akan merebutmu dariku." Ucap Kai yg kini mempout bibirnya kesal. Sangat kekanakan untuk seorang vampire yg berstatus 'Seme'.

"Jangan memasang wajah itu eoh, kau jelek sekali tau." Ledek Kyungsoo yg membuat si namja tan itu semakin kesal.

"Yak! Aku tampan baby, kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan sekarang?" Rajuk Kai. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih tersebut.

PUK!

Kris menoleh, dilihatnya kini seorang namja manis bersandar dipundaknya dengan mata terpejam. Kris tersenyum simpul, dihapusnya sayang surai kelam namja yg kini menduduki posisi pertama dihatinya.

"Eh. Tao tidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat menyadari namja manis yg sedari tadi tak bersuara itu kini telah terpejam dipundak kokoh sahabatnya.

"Hmm, mungkin dia kelelahan Kyungie." Jawab Kris, namun pandangannya tak beralih dari namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Yifan, jika aku boleh tau, bagaimana bisa kau kini berhubungan dengan Tao?" Kyungsoo kini menatap sahabatnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat ia sendirian dihutan malam hari ketika aku sedang berburu makanan untuk Gilbert. Kau tau Kyungie? Waktu itu aku merasa jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama padanya. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mencari dia dan meminangnya sebagai kekasihku. Kemarin kami bertemu lagi, lalu aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Tak kusangka ia ternyata juga mencintaiku, dan akhirnya kini ia jadi milikku seutuhnya." Jelas Kris dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Hebat juga kau bisa memikat panda manja itu. Ingat, jangan kau buat dia merasa sakit atau kecewa. Kalau sampai kau melakukannya, aku dan Sehun akan memastikanmu berakhir dibawah batu nisan secepatnya." Kai menatap tajam namja pirang itu, Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, aku tak pernah berniat menyakiti atau mengecewakannya. Aku mencintainya, dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya Kai. Kau tak usah khawatir. Dan kuharap, kau juga melakukan hal yg sama pada sahabatku." Timpal Kris sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Aku takkan membiarkan kekasihku yg cantik ini menangis ataupun kecewa Kris." Kata Kai yg kini merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Enggg, Kai, kalau boleh tau, hubungan Sehun dan Tao itu apa? Kenapa ia sepertinya sangat tidak suka saat mengetahui Tao kini dengan Yifan?" Kyungsoo menatap mata namja tan itu penuh tanya. Raut wajah Kai berubah sendu. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Dulu Sehun adalah anak yg baik dan ceria, ya walau sedikit menyebalkan. Namun ia berubah saat kedua orang tuanya diketahui mati terbunuh saat melawan klan werewolf beberapa tahun yg lalu." Jelas Kai dengan wajah tertunduk. Kyungsoo ikut menatap sendu kekasihnya itu, namun berbeda dengan Kris. Wajah namja pirang itu tampak tegang karena penjelasan Kai.

"Sebelum orang tuanya meninggal, mereka berdua menitipkan Sehun pada umma, appa dan juga aku. Karena itulah aku selalu menjaga Sehun seperti adikku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi setelah kepergian orang tuanya itu, Sehun berubah jadi dingin dan pendiam. Ia sering menyediri di hutan. Aku selalu mengawasinya tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku selalu khawatir dengan keadaannya karena aku merasa ia adalah tanggung jawabku. Sifatnya agak membaik saat ia bertemu Tao, setahun setelah kepergian orang tuanya. Tao adalah kakak sepupuku, ia sangat polos dan kekanakan walau usianya lebih tua dari kami berdua. Ayah Tao adalah kakak kandung ayahku. Aku sangat bahagia, karena Sehun mulai mau membuka dirinya lagi setelah kehadiran Tao. Sehun sangat menyayangi namja itu, itulah juga mengapa aku sangat menyayangi Tao. Namun semuanya tak bertahan lama. Kedua orang tua Tao meninggal 3 tahun lalu saat pembantaian kaum Wizard. Ibu Tao adalah seorang yg terpandang di klan Wizard. Ia terkenal karena kemampuan penyembuhannya yg hebat. Ayahnya dulu pemimpin kaum kami, tapi setelah menikah, jabatan pemimpin itu diberikan pada ayahku. Tao sangat terpukul setelah kepergian orang tuanya. Sejak saat itu Sehun menjadi sangat overprotective terhadap Tao. Ia tak mau namja yg bisa mengembalikan senyumnya itu tersakiti, terlebih saat ia tau, orang yg membunuh orang tuanya adalah ketua Werewolf yg juga membantai keluarga dan klan Tao. Wu Jongdae." Lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo yg disampingnya kini memasang ekspresi tegang. Ia tau siapa yg membunuh orang tua kedua namja yg sangat berarti dihidup kekasihnya itu. Mata bulatnya kini memandang Kris dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

"Kai, apakah tanda dileher Tao itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian kedua orang tuanya?" Tanya Kris yg terelihat gugup. Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Begitulah. Yg kutahu, itu adalah semacam segel sihir yg hanya bisa dibuat oleh orang yg punya sihir tingkat tinggi. Ibu Tao berusaha melindungi Tao dari para Werewolf yg saat itu akan membunuh Tao dengan sihir yg sebenarnya terlarang tersebut. Aku juga kurang paham apa maksud dari segel itu, yg jelas itu seperti sebuah segel pelindung dan pengatur waktu. Sihir tingkat tinggi yg hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kuasa dan pengorbanan seorang penyihir yg punya niat dan hati mulia. Saat aku dan kedua orang tuaku menemukan Tao diantara mayat-mayat penduduk Ottery, ia sudah memiliki segel waktu itu dilehernya. Hari-hari pertama ia memiliki segel itu, Tao tak pernah tidur nyenyak. Ia selalu merintih kesakitan akibat tanda tersebut. Ayahku bilang, segel itu sangat sensitiv akan bahaya dan aura buruk, maka dari itu setiap ada aura buruk, Tao akan langsung mengerang kesakitan. Katanya rasanya seperti terbakar. Tapi ayahku bilang, tanda itu juga bisa menghubungkan dia dengan kedua orang tuanya yg sudah jiwa kedua orang tua Tao telah menyatu dalam raganya saat segel itu dibuat. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak pernah melihat ia berkomunikasi dengan kedua orang tuanya lewat tanda itu." Kris kini menatap sendu wajah damai yg terlelap dipundaknya. Sebuah rasa bersalah dan takut kehilangan yg sangat besar kini menyeruak didalam dadanya. Wajah damai yg sangat ia sukai itu telah banyak menderita, dan yg lebih miris, Tao menderita karena orang tuanya sendiri. Orang yg kini menyandang status sebagai kekasih namja manis itu.

Hening kini menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Kris yg sedari tadi hanya memandangi wajah malaikat-NYA itu kini mulai bangkit, menggendong namja manis-NYA menuju sebuah kamar yg Kai bilang sering dipakai Tao saat menginap disini. Kai sekarang sedang tidur-tiduran dipangkuan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat membelai lembut rambut namja tan tersebut.

"Jonginie, aku mengantuk. Boleh aku tidur sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Bibir kissablenya itu menguap kecil, mata bulatnya terlihat agak sayu. Kai bangun dari tidur-tidurannya itu, menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Tentu boleh Baby~ Jja, aku gendong ke kamar. Kita tidur bersama." Ajak Kai dengan senyum pervertnya, namun namja cantik itu menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin tidur bersama Tao."

"Yak! Kenapa kau mau tidur dengan si panda, baby? Lalu aku tidur dengan siapa? Kau tega melihatku tidur sendirian tanpamu baby?" Kyungsoo berdecak pelan.

"Kau bisa tidur dengan Yifan bukan?"

"Baby~ Masa iya aku tidur dengan Yifan? Apa yg terjadi jika seorang seme tidur dengan seme lagi? Kau tak mau kan jika aku diapa-apakan olehnya?!"

PLETAK!

"Pabo! Kau jangan berfikir yg macam-macam jonginie. Dasar pervert! Tak bisakah ka-"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat namja pirang itu kini sudah kembali kehadapan mereka berdua.

"Tak ada apa-apa Yifan. Hari ini aku tidur dengan Tao ya? Kau tak keberatan bukan?" Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Baby soo, kau harus tidur denganku. Kris kan pasti ingin tidur bersama panda manja itu, dan aku ingin tidur dipeluk olehmu baby." Rengek Kai manja. Oke, kemana sikap dingin dan coolnya saat pertama kita lihat ia bertemu dengan Kris yg waktu itu mengantarkan Tao? Kemana tatapan tajam yg biasa ia layangkan pada siapapun yg membuatnya kesal? Kemana teriakan kerasnya saat ia menginginkan sesuatu? Kini yang ada hanya seorang Kim Jong In yg sedang merengek manja karena minta ditemani tidur oleh Kyungsoo-NYA. Kris terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah namja tan tersebut.

"Tidurlah dengan Tao jika itu maumu Kyungie." Jawab Kris. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia 'Lepas dari kepervertan Jongin untuk malam ini', mungkin kata itu lah yg kini sedang ia sorakkan dalam hatinya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Kai kini memasang wajah kesal karena keputusan Kris yg membolehkan Kyungsoo-NYA tidur dengan Tao.

"Baby~ Kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku dan tidur sekamar dengan panda manja itu eoh?" Rajuk Kai dengan wajah yg dibuat sendu. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jonginie sayang, jika kau ingin tau, kau kini seribu kali lebih manja dari pada Tao. Berhentilah merengek atau kau tak akan mendapat jatahmu sebulan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum evil. Kai sendiri hanya menatap horror pada Kyungsoo, Tidak ada jatah selama sebulan? Hell No! Itu tak boleh terjadi.

"Tapi baby ka-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian jonginie~ Atau akan ku buat kau tak mendapat jatah Setahun! Arra?" Kai kini bungkam. Mungkin lebih baik tidur sendiri untuk malam ini, daripada ia memaksa kekasihnya itu dan tidak akan mendapat jatah selama setahun, fikirnya. Kyungsoo kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Kris sedang berusaha menahan tawanya melihat sahabatnya berhasil membuat seorang vampire yg banyak disegani itu, kini diam tak berkutik.

CHU~

Bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo kini sudah mendarat dibibir namja tan itu. Melumatnya sebentar, lalu kembali melepasnya.

"Anggap itu ciuman selamat malam. Aku tidur dulu. Night jonginie~ Night Yifan~" Kyungsoo kini berjalan menuju kamar yg Tao tempati, meninggalkan Kai yg menatapnya dengan tatapan O_O karena Kyungsoo menciumnya duluan barusan.

"Kai." Panggilan itu membuat Kai tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja pirang yg kini duduk disampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu, memang kau minta tolong apa Kris?" Namja pirang itu menghela nafas beratnya.

"Jika aku tak ada nanti, tolong jaga Tao baik-baik. Aku mohon."

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Jangan bilang kau akan pergi dan hanya memainkan perasaannya!" Kai kini kembali menatap tajam namja pirang itu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berniat mempermainkan perasaannya. Aku hanya takut, sesuatu yg buruk akan terjadi padanya. Aku mohon padamu, jagalah ia. Aku takut nanti aku tak bisa melindunginya lagi." Kris menangkup wajahnya frustasi. Kai menatapnya bingung, ada apa dengan namja pirang itu?

"Kris, ada apa denganmu eoh? Jelaskan padaku apa yg kau maksud?!"

"Aku mendapat firasat buruk. Aku takut akan ada yg membuatku jauh darinya. Karena itu, aku mohon Kai. Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya jika aku tak ada."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu Kris." Kris memeluk namja tan itu sekilas.

"Terima kasih Kai. Aku berhutang padamu." Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, boleh aku minta satu hal lagi? Katakan padanya, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Apapun yg terjadi setelah ini, aku akan berusaha mempertahankan hubungan ku dengannya."

"Yah, walau aku tak mengerti permasalahannya, tapi akan ku sampaikan." Kai kembali tersenyum, dan senyuman itu kini dibalas oleh Kris.

"Kris, aku tidur duluan okay? Kau bisa tidur dikamar sebelah kamar Tao dan Kyungsoo. Itu sebenarnya kamar Sehun, tapi mumpung dia tidak ada, kau pakai saja. Aku kembali ke kamar ku dulu, night!" Kris hanya mengangguk, dan suara pintu ditutup menandakan bahwa namja tan itu kini telah kembali ke ruangan pribadinya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto besar diruangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi tampan yg sedang tersenyum lebar sedang merangkul seorang namja bermata sipit yg tersenyum manis sambil menggendong seorang bocah berkulit tan yg tersenyum dengan lolipop besar ditangannya. Kris tersenyum memandang foto tersebut.

"Keluarga yg terlalu bahagia. Tak mungkin jika aku harus membunuh dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka semua." Namja pirang itu kembali menghela nafas beratnya, kaki jangkungnya mulai berjalan ke arah kamar yg tadi ditunjuk oleh Kai. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

Kriet~

Pintu itu berdecit pelan. Dan kini Kris sudah ada diruangan pribadi seorang Oh Sehun, namja susu yg terlihat sangat membencinya. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya, kamar ini cukup bagus. Kamar yg didominasi oleh warna maroon dan putih itu memiliki arsitektur yg sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Retinanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto diatas nakas dekat jendela kamar tersebut. Tangannya kini meraih bingkai foto tersebut. Terlihat seorang namja tampan yg sedang tersenyum dan membuat love sign dengan seorang namja cantik bergigi kelinci yg ia rangkul. Disebelahnya ada seorang namja tampan dengan cengiran khasnya yg menggendong seorang namja cantik bermata sipit dipunggungya yg terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan terakhir, seorang namja berwajah malaikat yg sedang mencium pipi seorang namja berdimple yg tersenyum dengan V sign. Bibirnya kembali melengkung ke atas saat melihat foto tersebut. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia tau siapa mereka semua. Namja tampan yg sedang membuat love sign dengan namja cantik bergigi kelinci itu adalah Oh Kyuhyun, dan istrinya Oh Sungmin. Orang tua kandung dari Oh Sehun yg tewas 9 tahun lalu dibunuh oleh ayahnya. Lalu namja tampan yg sedang menggendong namja cantik bermata sipit itu adalah Kim Chanyeol, yg tak lain adalah ayah dari Kai, dan namja sipit itu adalah Kim Baekhyun, ibu Kai. Lalu namja berwajah malaikat itu adalah Kim Joon Myeon, dan yg diciumnya adalah Zhang Yi Xing. Mereka orang tua Tao yg tewas saat pembantaian kaum wizard 3 tahun lalu. Ia sangat mengenal mereka semua, walaupun ia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu sebelumnya. Senyuman indah dibibirnya kini berubah miris.

"Daddy, kenapa kau harus membunuh mereka? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Lirih Kris. Ingatannya kembali pada memori beberapa tahun lalu, saat ayahnya mengenalkan secara tidak langsung orang-orang tersebut padanya.

***Flashback On***

"Siapa mereka daddy?" Tanya seorang namja pirang yg kini tengah memegang sebuah foto yg terlihat seperti sebuah foto keluarga dengan wajah-wajah yg tidak dikenalnya.

"Mereka adalah musuh besar kita Yifan." Namja yg dipanggil 'Daddy' oleh namja pirang tersebut kini menoleh.

"Musuh?" Namja pirang bernama Kris itu tampak bingung.

"Ya, musuh. Kini kau sudah berusia 17 tahun, ku kira sudah cukup waktunya untuk memberitahumu sebuah cerita besar Yifan."

"Cerita besar? Maksud daddy?""

"Foto itu diambil 10 tahun yg lalu. Kau lihat namja putih dan namja cantik bergigi kelinci disebelahnya itu? Mereka adalah Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin. Mereka adalah vampire tak berperasaan. Dan yg namja berkulit pucat yg digendongnya itu adalah Oh Sehun, anak mereka. Lalu bermata sipit dan namja yg tersenyum lebar itu adalah Kim Baekhyun dan Kim Chanyeol, mereka masih saudara namja bermarga Oh tersebut, namja tan yg diduduk bersama mereka itu adalah anak mereka, Kim Jongin. Terakhir, namja berwajah malaikat dan namja berdimple juga bocah bermata panda itu adalah pembawa malapetaka. Kim Joon Myeon, si mantan ketua klan Vampire. Zhang Yi Xing, Si penyihir hebat dan berbakat, lalu Huang Zi Tao, bocah bermata panda yg disebut-sebut punya banyak keahlian karena merupakan keturunan seorang Vampire dan penyihir hebat. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yg harus dilenyapkan." Jelas Jongdae, ayah Yifan.

"Di lenyapkan? Apa salah mereka daddy? Mengapa harus dilenyapkan?" Kris memandang bingung pada ayahnya itu. Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto seorang namja cantik diatas nakas didekatnya.

"Merekalah yg membuat adikku satu-satunya, Jino, memilih pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya." Ucap Jongdae. Kris hanya terdiam, matanya kembali meneliti wajah-wajah pada foto tersebut.

"Dahulu, Jino sangat mengagumi sosok Joonmyeon. Mereka sangat dekat, Jino selalu tersenyum setiap hari karena namja bernama Joonmyeon tersebut. Namun semuanya berubah saat Oh Kyuhyun, dan istrinya yg waktu itu masih bernama Lee Sungmin, datang dan mengenalkan sahabat Sungmin yg bernama Yixing pada Joonmyeon. Sejak saat itu, Joonmyeon lebih sering bersama Yixing dan mulai menjauhi Jino. Senyuman yg biasa bertengger dibibir manisnya itu hilang, terlebih saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Joonmyeon dan Yixing telah berpacaran." Jongdae menghela nafasnya panjang sambil menerawang langit-langit, sedangkan Kris masih diam mendengarkan ayahnya dengan khidmat.

"Jino tak pernah mau lagi keluar rumah. Ia selalu menangis dan mengurung dirinya dikamar. Aku dan ibumu sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk keluar rumah, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui Kim Chanyeol, adik dari Joonmyeon. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyun, namun aku tak peduli. Aku mengungkapkan tujuanku, bahwa aku ingin meminta bantuan agar mereka mau memisahkan Joonmyeon dari Yixing demi Jino. Namun mereka menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan mereka malah memberiku sebuah undangan pernikahan yg bertuliskan nama Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Jino benar-benar terpukul akan kabar itu, ia depresi berat. Bahkan ia tak mau makan dan minum, hingga tubuhnya kurus kering. Yg ia lakukan setiap hari hanyalah menangis memanggil nama Joonmyeon. Kau tau Yifan? Hatiku benar-benar sakit melihat adikku begitu. Saat itu usia mu baru 2 tahun. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yg bisa membujuknya supaya mau makan. Ia sangat meyayangimu. Tapi, kondisinya kembali buruk saat mendengar kabar bahwa Joonmyeon dan Yixing punya putra yg diberi nama Tao. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan semua rasa sakit itu lagi. Sampai akhirnya, ia memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan memotong urat nadinya. Saat aku menemukannya, ia sudah tak bernyawa dengan darah yg mengalir dari tangannya yg membasahi mawar putih yg ia genggam, mengubah warna mawar tersebut menjadi merah pekat seperti darahnya. Sejak saat itulah, aku berjanji akan membalaskan semua yg adikku rasakan pada mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah ku bunuh 6 tahun lalu, saat mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yg ke 10. Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun telah kubunuh saat pembantaian klan Wizard seminggu yg lalu, walau anak mereka menghilang, tapi aku yakin ia sudah lenyap bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kini tinggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kai yg tersisa." Jongdae menatap anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau harus melenyapkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lalu membuat Sehun dan Kai tersiksa." Lanjut Jongdae.

"T-tapi kenapa daddy? Aku tak mau membunuh seseorang yg tak melakukan kesalahan padaku." Protes Kris.

"Pabo! Mereka telah melakukan kesalahan padamu, mereka membuat pamanmu meninggal dunia. Dan kau harus membalaskan dendamnya."

"Tapi daddy, kenapa aku harus membuat anak mereka menderita juga? Bukankah yg punya salah itu o-"

"Cukup Yifan! Tak ada bantahan apapun. Kau harus menuruti apa perkataan daddy, atau kau akan tau akibatnya!" Ucap Jongdae sambil berlalu.

***Flashback Off***

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang berukuran besar itu. Menerawang langit-langit kamar milik Oh Sehun. Perkataan ayahnya waktu itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas beratnya.

"Maafkan aku dad, aku tak bisa menuruti permintaanmu kali ini." Lirih Kris dengan mata yg mulai tertutup.

***Sehun P.o.V**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Membiasakan sinar matahari yg masuk ke retinaku. Kulirik jam disebelah nakas tempat tidur. Jam 08.00. Kurasakan sesuatu bergerak dibawah selimut yg ku pakai. Ku singkap sedikit selimut putih tersebut, menampakan sesosok namja cantik yg sedang memelukku erat, membenamkan wajah damainya di dadaku. Ujung bibirku sedikit melengkung ke atas. Ku kecup sayang puncak kepalanya.

"Terima kasih Lu. Kau hadir disaat yg tepat." Ku belai surai pirang miliknya tersebut. Ia menggeliat pelan, mencari posisi nyamannya lalu kembali terlelap tanpa melepas pelukannya. Aku kini berada dirumah Luhan, tepatnya daerah Hogsmeade. Aku memutuskan menginap dirumahnya karena ku rasa tak baik kalau aku kembali ke rumah Kai saat ada si pirang menyebalkan itu.

Sejenak terlintas bayangan wajah namja manis bermata panda yg paling, ah mian maksudku, yg dulu paling ku cintai. Ntahlah, hatiku sendiri masih bimbang. Apakah aku benar-benar membencinya? Rasa cintaku pada Luhan -cinta pertamaku- kini memang tumbuh kembali, namun aku tak bisa jika harus sepenuhnya melupakan Tao, itu terlalu sulit untukku. Ku akui, aku sangat mencintainya, lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Namun, nyatanya ia malah lebih memilih untuk menjadi kekasih namja pirang yg bahkan baru dikenalnya belum lama ini. Mungkin aku memang bodoh, mencintai orang yg sampai kapanpun takkan pernah mencintaiku. Tao memang menyayangiku, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat. Aku tau itu, tapi hatiku selalu berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang Luhan kembali, menyiram bunga cintaku yg dulu sempat layu karena ia meninggalkanku. Tapi, tetap saja, posisi Tao masih tak bergeming untuk turun sedikitpun dari hatiku. Ya, walau mungkin kini posisi Luhan sudah hampir menyamai Tao. Bisakah aku melupakan namja manis bermata panda itu, dan sepenuhnya berpaling dan mencintai Luhan yg sangat mencintaiku?

"Lu, jika aku tak bisa lagi mendapatkannya. Kumohon, bantu aku untuk belajar mencintaimu dan melupakan ia sepenuhnya." Lirihku. Ku kecup kedua mata indah yg masih terpejam itu. Luhan kembali menggeliat, kini mata rusa itu terbuka dan mengerjap imut. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur dicintai namja seindah Luhan.

"Hunnie sudah bangun? Kenapa tak membangunkan lulu?" Ia menatapku dengan mata yg belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Ku kecup hidung mancungnya sekilas.

"Mana tega aku membangunkan seorang malaikat yg sedang tertidur Lu~" Kedua pipi namja cantik itu merona mendengar ucapanku.

"Hunnie ini sudah menggombal pagi-pagi." Ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aku tidak menggombal Lu~ Jja kita mandi saja~" Ku usak surai pirangnya gemas, namun ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yg tak bisa ku artikan.

"Hu-hunnie?"

"Ne? Ada apa Lu?"

"Tadi hunnie bilang kita mandi? Ma-maksud hunnie kita-" Ucapan itu terhenti, ia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku terkekeh kecil, kurasa ia salah mengerti.

"Maksudku, aku antar kau mandi dulu. Lalu setelahnya baru aku mandi Lulu sayaaang~ Memangnya kau kira apa? Ah aku tau, jangan-jangan kau ingin mandi bersamaku eum?" Godaku dengan smirk andalanku.

"Yak! T-tentu tidak eoh! Aku sudah besar hunnie, bisa mandi sendiri." Ucapnya dengan pipi yg sudah semerah tomat.

"Kau yakin Lu? Benar tidak ingin mandi berdua denganku?" Ku tarik dagunya, membuatnya menatap mataku. Lihatlah, sungguh menggemaskan. Membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk menggoda mahluk indah ini.

"Hunnie, berhenti menggodaku eoh." Ia merajuk sambil mempout bibir pinknya itu.

CHUP!

Ku kecup singkat bibirnya. Ia terlihat kaget dengan ekspresi O.O seperti pacar si kkamjong itu haha, sungguh lucu.

"Baiklah tuan putri, aku takkan menggodamu. Jja aku gendong ke kamar mandi~" Ku angkat tubuh mungil itu ala bridal ke kamar mandi.

"Aku namja sehunnie! Jangan memanggilku begitu." Protesnya.

"Tapi lulu sangat cantik. Jadi dipanggil tuan putri saja. Jangan banyak protes eoh. Jja sana mandi." Ku turunkan tubuh mungil itu didepan pintu kamar mandi, ia tak bergeming, masih asik menggerutu.

"Tuan putri kenapa? Tidak mau mandi hm?" Ku sudutkan tubuhnya ke tembok, mendekatkan wajah kami hingga hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja.

"Se-sehunnie-"  
"Kenapa hm? Oh aku tau, tuan putri ingin mandi bersama pangeran tampan ini kan?" Ku sunggingkan evil smirk ku lagi. Wajah Luhan benar-benar memerah sekarang, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Ku himpit tumbuhnya hingga akhirnya kini tubuh kami sudah tak berjarak lagi. Ku tatap wajah cantiknya itu lekat.

"Mandilah sekarang, atau pangeran tampan ini akan memastikan bahwa putri cantik tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

"Yak! Tidak mau!"

BRUK! BLAM!

Ia mendorong tubuhku dan berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan debuman pintu yg dibanting. Hahaha, sungguh menyenangkan sekali menggoda namja cantik itu. Andai saja Luhan itu Tao, mungkin aku akan lebih bahagia. Ah? Kenapa aku memikirkan panda bodoh itu lagi? Aish, Oh Sehoon, berhentilah memikirkannya!

***Author P.o.V**

"Gege~ Ireonna~"

"Enghh.." Namja tinggi itu melenguh pelan, beberapa kali menegerjapkan matanya supaya bisa melihat jelas. Dan kini retinanya menangkap sesosok namja manis bermata panda yg berbaring disebelahnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat pagi gege~" Kris tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi juga baby panda." Balas Kris seraya mengecup dahi namja manis itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada dikamar gege eum?" Tanya Kris yg kini mengelus surai kelam Tao.

"Sepuluh menit yg lalu. Kyungsoo nuna menyuruh Tao membangunkan gege untuk mandi dan sarapan bersama." Jawab Tao.

"Oh, begitu. E eh, tunggu, kau bilang apa baby? Mandi dan sarapan bersama?" Kris menatap seduktif namja manis itu.

"Yak! Maksud Tao, gege mandi sendiri lalu kita sarapan bersama. Gege pervert!" Tao mempout bibirnya kesal, membuat Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Karena kau terlalu menggoda sayang~" Ucap Kris.

"Ish! Sudah sana gege mandi, sebelum Kyungsoo nuna nanti marah karena Tao lama membangunkan Gege."

"Ah, arra-arra baby~ Eh, tapi, Kyungsoo nuna? Kyungsoo kan namja sayang."

"Memang namja, tapi ia cantik, jadi Tao panggil nuna saja." Jawab Tao polos.

"Hm, tapi kau lebih cantik Baby pandaku~"  
"Aish gege, berhentilah menggoda Tao. Cepat mandi eoh." Tao kembali mempout bibirnya imut.

"Baiklah, tapi.."

CHU~

Kris mencium bibir Tao, menghisap dan melumatnya lembut. Sedangkan Tao yg kaget, hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari namja tiang yg berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Morning kiss~ Gege mandi dulu baby~"

CHUP!

Kris kembali mengecup singkat bibir plum milik Tao, lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Tao yg terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua yg baru terjadi.

"Yak! Dasar gege pervert!"

"Pagi Baby~ Pagi Jongin~" Sapa Kris, ketika melihat namja manisnya sedang mengoceh pada namja tan yg duduk dihadapannya.

"Ah, pagi Kris." Sahut Kai. Matanya kini beralih pada namja tinggi tersebut yg duduk disebelah Tao.

"Yak! Kkamjong tidak mendengarkan Tao!"

"Aku bosan mendengarkanmu mengoceh sepagi ini panda. Kau tau, aku mengantuk." Namja tan itu menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja makan.

"Ish, dasar kkamjong hitam menyebalkan!"

"Heh, hitam-hitam begini aku tampan. Banyak yg menyukaiku panda. Jadi, berhentilah mengoceh." Ketus Kai.

"Aigoo, pagi-pagi sudah ribut begini." Ucap Kyungsoo yg baru datang dengan piring-piring berisi nasi goreng kimchi ditangannya. Kris tersenyum pada namja bermata bulat itu. Sedangkan Kai dan Tao masih asik bertengkar layaknya bocah yg berebut mainan.

"Biarkan saja Kyungie, aku suka melihat mereka begitu."

Pletak!

"Pabo! Kau suka kekasihmu itu bertengkar terus dengan jongin?" Omel Kyungsoo. Kris tak menjawab, sibuk mengelus kepalanya yg baru saja dijitak sahabatnya tersebut. Walau tubuhnya kecil, tapi jitakkannya cukup sakit.

"Ah, nuna~ Makanannya sudah siap?" Tanya Tao, setelah akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah Tao-ie, tapi berhentilah memanggilku nuna, bisakah memanggilku hyung? aku ini namja." Tao sedikit cemberut dengan permintaan Kyungsoo yg sebenarnya terdengar seperti sebuah protes padanya.

"Tak mau. Karena Kyungsoo nuna cantik, jadi Tao hanya mau memanggil nuna saja." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu Tao boleh memanggilku nuna seterusnya." Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih mengalah pada namja bermata panda tersebut, mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Baby~ Bisakah tak usah bermesraan dengan panda itu didepanku?" Sebuah protes dari namja berkulit tan tersebut menghentikan aksi mari-mengelus-bayi-panda Kyungsoo berakhir.

"Sudah, tak baik bertengkar seperti itu. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang, aku kelaparan~" Ucap Kris seraya mengelus perutnya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Yasudah, mari kita ma-"

PRANG!

Suara pecahan kaca tersebut menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo. Asal suara tersebut dari ruang tengah yg berada tak terlalu jauh dengan dengan meja makan. Serpihan kaca-kaca jendela yg rusak dapat terlihat dari arah dapur. Keempat namja tersebut memilih untuk mencari tahu apa yg sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa ini?" Kai memungut sebuah batu kecil yg dilapisi kertas.

"**Kembalikan pemimpin kami, sekarang juga! Atau kami akan memaksamu mengembalikannya. **Apa maksudnya ini? Pemimpin siapa?" Tanya Kai bingung. Tao hanya mengendikan bahu, tanda bahwa ia tak tahu juga. Namun, namja tinggi dan namja bermata bulat itu kini malah saling pandang dengan wajah tegang.

"Aneh." Gumam Kai. Ia melirik Kris dan kekasihnya yg saling berpandangan, ia dapat melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yg mereka sembunyikan.

"Sudahlah Kai, tak usah difikirkan. Biar Tao betulkan jendelanya." Namja manis itu mengambil wand -tongkat- dari saku celananya. Mengayunkannya perlahan.

"Reparo!" Beberapa detik kemudian, serpihan kaca-kaca tersebut berterbangan kembali ke tempatnya. Ya, kaca jendela tersebut kembali utuh. Tao tersenyum melihat jendela tersebut.

BUMM!

Kini terdengar seperti sebuah ledakan dari luar kastil. Kai memandang namja bermata panda itu dengan pandangan yg seolah bisa diartikan 'Apa lagi yg terjadi?'

"Biar Tao periksa."

"JANGAN!" Tao dan Kai menoleh. Namja pirang dan namja bermata bulat itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa gege dan nuna berteriak?" Tanya Tao yg bingung atas sikap dua namja tersebut. Sedangkan Kai memilih diam dan terus memperhatikan dua namja yg menatap Tao dengan wajah tegang.

"Tak usah diperiksa baby, lebih baik kita makan." Ucap Kris berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Kenapa tak boleh ge?" Tao kembali bertanya.

"Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Kai akhirnya membuka suara kembali.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Benarkan Kyungie?" Kris menyikut namja kecil disebelahnya.

"Ah, ya benar. Tak ada-apa Tao-ie, Jonginie." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

"Okay, kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Biar aku yg periksa kalau begitu." Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu. Kris dan Kyungsoo kembali saling pandang, dan Tao hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah bingungnya.

ARGH!

Sebuah teriakan membuat ketiga namja itu berlari keluar kastil tanpa aba-aba.

"Jonginieeee~ Gwaenchanayo?" Kyungsoo menghampiri namja tan yg kini terduduk ditanah memegangi lengannya.

"Ada seseorang yg mau memanahku, tapi meleset. Dan tangan kiriku sedikit robek karena terkena panah tadi." Jelas Kai. Kris menatapnya tegang. Ia tau, sangat tau apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Itu hanya keberuntunganmu panahku meleset." Sesosok namja cantik tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam hutan yg terlihat gelap.

"Siapa Kau?!" Teriak Tao, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena marah.

"Kalian tidak mengenalku? Oh sungguh kasihan sekali." Namja berambut caramel dengan piercing di telinganya itu tertawa remeh.

"Memang kau siapa sampai kami harus mengenalmu? Pergilah! Jangan mengganggu kami." Teriak Tao -lagi-.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengenalku, namja bermata panda." Namja itu memandang Tao sinis.

"Kau membuang-buang waktu." Kini sesosok namja berambut blonde yg juga cantik muncul disebelah namja bersurai caramel tersebut.

"Key benar minnie, kita harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." Ucap seorang namja tampan yg kini berdiri dikanan namja caramel yg dipanggil 'Minnie' tersebut.

"Ayolah hyung. Biarkan aku bersenang-senang dulu." Si namja cantik itu merajuk.

"Ini bukan saatnya bersenang-senang. Lihatlah mereka tampak bodoh karena kedatangan kita." Sahut si namja cantik berambut blonde yg dipanggil Key.

"Siapa yg kau panggil bodoh hah?!" Kai menatap tak suka pada namja asing tersebut.

"Tentu saja kalian. Oh ternyata ada orang yg lebih bodoh dari kau Taemin." Key melipat tangannya didada seraya melirik namja caramel disampingnya. Namja bernama Taemin itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak bodoh hyung!" Taemin kembali memandang empat orang yg ada dihadapannya.

Lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu bagaimana? Ah tapi sepertinya hanya kalian berdua yg tak mengenal kami." Ucap Taemin sambil menunjuk Tao dan Kai. Kedua namja itu saling pandang.

"Apa kalian mengenal mereka?" Tanya Kai langsung. Kris dan Kyungsoo bungkam, tak ingin menjawab sepertinya.

"Tentu saja mereka mengenal kami. Perkenalkan, aku Choi Minho. Ini Lee Taemin, dan ini Kim Kibum. Kami bertiga adalah werewolf kiriman dari daerah little hangelton. Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu adalah teman kami, anak dari ketua Elf Do Jaejoong. Dan namja tinggi bersurai pirang disebelahnya adalah calon pemimpin kami, Wu Yifan. Anak tunggal calon pewaris tahta pemimpin kami Wu Jongdae." Jelas namja tampan bernama Minho itu. Kai dan Tao menatap Kris dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak percaya. Untuk Tao, ia tahu bahwa Kris adalah seorang werewolf. Tapi ia tak menyangka, bahwa kekasihnya itu adalah anak dari orang yg telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya serta membantai klannya. Sedangkan Kai yg tak tau apa-apa kini menatap geram pada kedua namja tersebut.

"Kau adalah anak dari si keparat Wu Jongdae eoh?! Dan kalian menutupi semuanya dari kami?! Oh bagus, dan kau Do Kyungsoo, kau komplotan mereka hm?" Geram Kai, dadanya naik turun, ia sedang mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Gege.. Gege kenapa tidak mengatakannya pada Tao? Apa gege mendekati Tao untuk membunuh Tao juga? Kyungsoo nuna pun ikut andil dalam semua ini?" Tao menatap dua namja itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak! Aku mendekatimu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu Tao! Kyungie tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Jangan menyalahkannya." Jelas Kris.

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat manis diwajah tampan itu.

"Bajingan kau!" Kai benar-benar marah sekarang. Iris matanya berubah menjadi silver dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku memang bajingan. Bajingan yg tak tahu diri. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Tao. Apa itu salah?" Kris menatap namja bermata panda yg kini hanya tertunduk dengan wajah kelam.

"Kau harus tau Kai. Apa yg ku katakan semalam bukanlah bualan. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo, karena ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Klanku." Kris menatap Kyungsoo yg entah sejak kapan sudah menumpahkan air mata.

"Tao-ie, kau percaya pada gege kan? Kau ingat apa yg gege katakan saat kita berdua? Kau percaya kan?" Kris menatap mata panda yg sudah memerah menahan genangan air yg siap meluncur kapan saja tersebut. Tao menatap manik elang kekasihnya itu. Penuh cinta. Hanya itu yg Tao lihat dari mata Kris. Tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan didalamnya. Namja manis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tao percaya ge." Senyum tipis itu mengembang diwajah tampan Kris.

"Gomawo baby. Kai, ku harap kau juga percaya padaku. Bisakah kita melawan mereka bersama?" Kai memandang wajah namja pirang itu sinis. Namun tak disangka, namja tan itu mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Ck, menjijikan. Tuan muda, apakah yg mereka perbuat hingga tuan muda menjadi begini? Mereka meracuni tuan muda dengan ramuan-ramuan aneh dari penyihir bodoh itukah?"

"Jaga mulutmu Lee Taemin! Atau kupastikan lehermu akan patah tak lama lagi." Kris menatap tajam tiga namja dihadapannya, terutama pada namja cantik bersurai caramel tersebut. Taemin menelan ludahnya. Gugup. Tentu saja.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya tuan muda ikut kembali dengan kami. Tak baik berada disini bersama orang-orang kotor pengkhianat seperti mereka." Key kini membuka suara.

"Hey blonde! Siapa yg kau bilang orang-orang kotor?! Kalianlah yg kotor! Bukan kami!" Amarah Kai kembali memuncak mendengar perkataan Key.

"Biarkan kami memberikan dua pilihan. Tuan muda kembali pulang bersama kami, atau biarkan kami membunuh mereka supaya tuan muda mau pulang." Kris menatap benci pada Minho.

"Aku tak akan pulang! Kalian saja yg pulang. Kami tak membutuhkan kalian disini!"

"Oh, baiklah. Maafkan kami karena terpaksa melakukan ini tuan muda. Minnie, Key hyung, silahkan bersenang-senang."

Kedua namja cantik itu mulai mendekat. Mata Kai yg kini berwarna silver menatap tajam kedua namja tersebut, begitu pula dengan Tao. Namun aneh, disaat seperti ini segel milik Tao tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Baiklah mungkin kali ini bukan saatnya memikirkan segel. Taemin mulai melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kai, namun dengan mudah ditahan namja tan tersebut.

"Kau mau mengajakku main-main? Akan ku tunjukan cara mainnya." Kai kini menghilang tanpa jejak, membuat Taemin berdecih kesal.

"Pengecut! Keluar kau, tunjukan dirimu kalau kau berani!" Teriak Taemin.

*Tao Side

Namja manis bermata panda itu kini berhadapan dengan sang namja blonde. Menatapnya musuhnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Namun sorot mata tajamnya terus mengikuti gerakan demi gerakan Key. Namja blonde itu menatap remeh Tao.

"Jadi kau jagoan yg dielu-elukan kaum Wizard itu?"

"Ya, ini aku. Huang Zi Tao. Seorang Wizard yg siap untuk membunuh namja keji sepertimu!" Key terkekeh.

"Membunuhku? Oh Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa kuat namja manis kita ini. STONE ATTACK!" Key meninju-ninjukan tangannya ke udara, disaat yg bersamaan batu-batu besar berterbangan ke arah Tao.

"REDUCTO!" Tao mengayun tongkatnya ke arah batu-batu tersebut, dan sedetik kemudian batu-batu itu hancur seketika.

"Tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang anak panda lemah sepertimu." Key tersenyum sinis pada Tao.

"Tolong jaga sedikit ucapanmu tuan." Tao menatap sengit Key.

"Apa yg harus ku jaga? Yg ku katakan adalah kenyataan bukan? Kau hanya anak lemah. Kita buktikan, siapa yg benar disini." Ucap Key dengan nada meremehkan. Tao menjentikan jarinya, tiba-tiba sebuah kobaran api kecil muncul dari tangannya. Tao menatap api itu sejenak, ia tersenyum, ah tidak, itu bukan senyuman, itu seringaian. Seringaian yg cukup menakutkan. Lalu kembali menatap Key.

"Baiklah, mari bermain dengan anak yg lemah ini tuan rambut blonde. FIENDFYRE!" Namja manis itu kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya pada api yg keluar dari tangannya, dalam sejenak api itu sudah berubah bentuk seperti ular besar yg siap membakar siapapun.

"Selamat bermain denganku namja blonde. Fyre, serang!" Teriak Tao. Ular api itu mulai melata mendekati si namja cantik bernama Key. Tao menyeringai melihat Ular apinya mulai menyerang Key. Tatapan matanya dingin dan membunuh. Ada apa dengan namja manis kita?

*KriSoo Side

"Yifan, aku takut." Namja mungil bermata bulat itu menangis memeluk lututnya, terisak tak jauh dari tempat teman dan kekasihnya sedang bertarung.

"Jangan menangis Kyungie, semua akan baik saja." Kris mengusap punggung sempit itu, mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya tuan muda ikut kami, dan kami akan berhenti mengacau." Namja tampan itu kini telah berdiri dihadapan Kris dan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan Minho! Aku tak mau kembali. Tak akan pernah." Minho tersenyum sinis.

"Apa yg tuan muda harapkan dari mereka? Mereka hanya debu-debu tak berguna yg harus dibersihkan. Lebih baik tuan muda pulang, jika tidak-" Minho menggantung ucapannya.

"Jika tidak, kau mau apa hah?!"

"Maafkan aku jika namja manis bermata bulat ini ikut tersiksa. BLOOD BENDING!"

ARGHH!

Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema saat Minho membuat gerakan mencengram pada kedua tangannya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan bodoh?!" Kris mendorong tubuh namja itu, namun Minho hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Sudah saya bilang bukan tuan muda, kalau tuan muda tak mau pulang, kami akan memaksa tuan pulang. Dengan cara, menghancurkan mereka satu persatu."

"Akhh! Sak-sakit.. arrghhh.. tolong Yifan.." Namja mungil itu kembali mengerang.

"Bajingan kau! Ku beri kau pelajar- arghh!" Kris kini malah ikut mengerang. Sebelah tangannya melayang diudara, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan sedikitpun.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Minho?!" Namja tampan itu terkekeh.

"Aku bukan werewolf biasa tuan muda. Aku juga bender. Dan aku adalah blood bender, si pengendali darah. Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakiti tuan muda. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan namja cantik ini."

*Kai Side

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Namja tan itu muncul tiba-tiba dan memukul si namja bersurai caramel tanpa ampun. Pandangan matanya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Kau telah berani mengusik macan yg tidur. Maka kau harus mau menanggung akibatnya."

Bugh!

Kai kembali meninju wajah manis Taemin tanpa belas kasihan. Sudut bibir namja manis itu penuh darah, wajahnya babak belur. Tak hanya wajah, tubuhnya pun tak lepas dari pukulan Kai. Tak ada kesempatan melawan. Setiap Taemin ingin membalas pukulan tersebut, Kai menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul diarah lain sambil melayangkan pukulan, atau tendangan padanya. Namja cantik itu salah telah meremehkan Kai.

"Uhuk.." Taemin memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Namja cantik itu kini terluka parah. Namun sepertinya, Kai merasa bahwa ini belum seberapa. Namja tan itu kembali melayangkan tinjunya, sampai-

AKKKHHHH!

Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai bangkit dan berlari menghampiri asal teriakan tersebut. Dilihatnya namja kesayangannya itu tergeletak sambil mengerang kesakitan. Kris yg berada disamping Kyungsoo terlihat bagai patung, dengan sebelah tangan yg melayang diudara.

"Jonginhh-niehh.. tolongg.. s-sakit... arghhhhhhh." Namja mungil itu kembali mengerang.

"Apa yg kau lakukan pada Kekasih dan temanku bajingan?!"

BUGH!

Kai meninju wajah tampan itu, membuat Minho sedikit limbung dari posisinya. Namja tan itu terlihat kalut akan amarahnya, ia meninju namja tampan itu berkali-kali. Kris dan Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega, rasa sakit yg tadi mengalir ditubuh mereka hilang, seraya dengan tumbangnya Minho ditangan namja tan tersebut. Namun sayang, tubuh mereka berdua tak sanggup untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, karena 'Blood Bending' yg Minho lakukan membuat tenaga mereka habis, hingga ambruk tak jauh dari namja tan yg sedang asik memukuli Minho.

"Kau itu sama bajingannya dengan ketuamu! Kau harus mati sekarang juga keparat!"

"KAI! AWAS!"

DUGH!

Namja tan itu ambruk akibat pukulan keras pada kepalanya. Dibelakang namja tersebut, Taemin sedang membersihkan darah disudut bibirnya sambil tersenyum puas dengan sebuah balok kayu yg barusan ia hantamkan pada kepala belakang Kai.

"Kau berani-beraninya membuatku babak belur, dan menyiksa kekasihku. Sekarang rasakan penderitaanmu sendiri!"

DUGH!

Taemin kembali memukul punggung namja tan itu keras. Kai tersungkur ke tanah. Pandangannya kabur, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Mata silver itu kembali berubah cokelat dan tertutup perlahan.

"Jonginie!" Kyungsoo histeris melihat kekasihnya yg jatuh, butiran bening itu kembali meluncur di pipi chubbynya.

"Cukup minnie, tugas kita sekarang adalah membawa tuan muda pulang. Sekarang bantu aku."

Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!

Namja tampan itu menotok tubuh namja tinggi bersurai pirang yg sedari tadi terduduk diam dan lemas.

Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!

Minho kini menotok tubuh Kyungsoo, hingga tubuh namja manis itu kaku tak dapat bergerak.

"Setidaknya darah mereka akan membeku sejenak dan membuat mereka tak dapat bergerak dan mengejar kita. Ayo, bantu aku menggendong tuan muda, Minnie." Minho menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya yg penuh luka tersebut.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Key hyung?" Kedua namja itu melirik ke arah namja berambut blonde yg masih bertarung dengan Tao.

"Biarkan saja minnie, biarkan saja ia mati oleh namja panda itu, dari pada kita berdua mati karena tak membawa pulang tuan muda."

"T-tapi-"

"Jangan membatahku! Cepat bantu!" Wajah cantik itu menegang mendapat bentakan dari sang kekasih. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kedua namja itu memapah si namja tinggi. Kris tak dapat melawan, seluruh saraf ditubuhnya kaku, persendiannya pun tak dapat digerakkan. Namja tinggi itu menatap nanar pada namja tan dan namja bermata bulat yg kini tergeletak ditanah tak sadarkan diri. Matanya kini beralih pada namja kesayangannya yg tengah bertarung dengan si namja blonde. Kris tersenyum lemah melihat namja kesayangannya bertarung.

"Kau hebat Tao. Aku tau kau bisa, maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu hingga kau harus bertarung sendiri. Tapi, aku berjanji. Aku akan kembali, aku akan mempertahankan semuanya. Untukmu, hanya untukmu. Wo ai ni baby panda~" Mata elang itu tertutup, kesadaran namja tinggi itu hilang. Tak berapa lama, tubuh itu sudah hilang ditengah hutan dengan dipapah kedua namja suruhan ayahnya.

*Back to Tao Side

Namja blonde itu menghapus kasar darah disudut bibirnya. Terlihat luka bakar yg cukup besar ditangannya akibat ulah 'peliharaan api' milik namja panda itu.

"Bagaimana tuan blonde? Apa masih sanggup meneruskan permainan?" Tao kembali menunjukan seringaian menakutkan pada Key. Namja manis itu kini berubah menjadi penyihir tangguh yg tampaknya tak punya perasaan. Iris kelam hangatnya berganti menjadi biru cerah, dan terlihat begitu dingin.

"Cih, jangan berbangga hati dulu kau. Aku bukan werewolf biasa, aku werewolf bender. Aku punya pengendalian, dan itu akan bisa menghancurkan mu." Tao tertawa mengejek.

"Baiklah, mari tunjukan kekuatanmu tuan werewolf bender."

"Sialan kau! Hahaha, kau harus mati sekarang juga! EARTH HAND! STONE BANG!" Gundukan tanah disekitar Tao bergetar hebat, sejenak kemudian membentuk menjadi Dua tangan besar yg bersiap menghantam namja manis tersebut dari samping. Di depan dan dibelakangnya kini berterbangan batu besar yg siap mendarat ditubuhnya. Key tersenyum puas melihat Tao yg diam terlihat tak melawan.

"TIME CONTROL! STOP THE TIME!" Teriakan tiba-tiba dari namja bermata panda itu berefek besar. Waktu berhenti. Tao terkekeh lagi. Dilihatnya Key yg mematung, juga batu dan tangan besar yg hendak menghantamnya berhenti dan melayang diudara.

"Kau terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk meremehkanku." Tao kembali menyeringai, diseretnya tubuh kaku itu, ditukarkan dengan tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Mungkin akan lebih seru jika tubuhnya terbakar kkk~" Tao mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah batu-batu yg melayang, membuat batu-batu itu kini diselimuti api.

"Maaf tuan blonde, tapi kau terlanjur mengajakku bermain. Jadi, inilah cara mainku." Tao berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Key.

"Time Control, Back the time!" Tao menjetikan jarinya

DUARRRR!

Terdengar letusan cukup besar dari belakang Tao. Namja itu sedikit menoleh, lalu menyeringai puas.

"Permainan berakhir." Gumamnya.

***Chanyeol P.o.V**

Aku mulai jengah mendengar omelan Baekhyun. Ia terus menggerutu memintaku menambah kecepatan mobil agar segera sampai di kastil. Kami baru saja mengunjungi salah seorang kerabat yg menikah dengan muggle, karena itulah kami harus menggunakan mobil supaya tak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Yeollie, cepat sedikit. Aku benar-benar mendapat firasat jelek." Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Sabarlah yeobo, kita akan segera sampai. Berhentilah mengomel sepanjang jalan, aku tak bisa konsentrasi menyetir." Ucapku. Aku dapat melihat Baekhyun kini menunduk dengan wajah sendu. Oh, ayolah. Apa aku terlalu kasar barusan?

"Mianhae yeobo, aku tak bermaksud." Namja mungil itu masih menunduk. Seandainya aku tak sedang menyetir, tanganku mungkin akan merangkul dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya sekarang juga.

"Tak apa yeollie. Maafkan baekkie. Baekkie hanya merasakan firasat buruk. Baekkie takut Kai, Tao dan Sehun dalam bahaya."

"Aku mengerti yeobo. Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ia mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan apa yg istriku rasakan. Hanya saja, aku tak boleh panik sekarang. Semoga saja ketiga anak itu tak apa-apa.

DUARRRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan dari halaman depan. Tanpa komando, aku dan Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju halaman depan kastil. Pemandangan yg begitu mengejutkan. Kai tergeletak bersama seorang namja mungil yg tidak ku kenal. Lalu tak jauh dari sana, kulihat Tao menyeringai melihat sebuah kobaran api dibelakangnya. Aku bisa melihat seorang namja ada dalam kobaran api tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian kobaran tersebut menghilang, menyisakan tumpukan abu disekitarnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yg menganga melihat apa yg ada dihadapannya. Apa yg terjadi?!

"TAO!" Namja bermata panda itu menoleh pada kami. Hei, ada yg berbeda dari tatapan mata namja manis kami. Dingin, dan tanpa perasaan. Iris kelamnya berubah berwarna biru cerah. Ia berjalan mendekati kami. T-tunggu dulu. Iris itu?

"J-joonmyeon hyung?" Ucapku tergagap. Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan bingung padaku.

"Tak usah bangun Baekhyun-ah. Ini memang aku, Joonmyeon." Ucap Tao seraya mengusak surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganga, wajahnya masih menunjukan bahwa ia masih bingung dengan apa yg terjadi.

"Kau memang adik yg baik Chanyeol-ah. Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku." Tao menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum hangat. Senyuman itu, senyuman malaikat hyungku yg paling menenangkan.

"Semua sudah tugasku hyung. Aku tak menyangka Tao akhirnya bisa berhubungan denganmu dengan cara ini."

"Bukan Tao, tapi aku yg sengaja menghubungkan diriku dengannya. Aku tak bisa melihat anakku disakiti orang lain." Aku tersenyum mengerti pada Tao, yg kini ditubuhnya juga ada jiwa Joonmyeon hyung. Ku lirik sekilas tumpukan abu dibelakang tubuh Tao.

"Kutukan api?" Namja bermata panda itu terkekeh. Kekehannya pun sungguh sama seperti Joonmyeon hyung. Hyungku benar-benar bersatu dengan anaknya.

"Yixing yg mempengaruhinya. Tak kusangka anak itu bisa melakukan sihir hebat dalam umur yg masih belia."

"Dia memang anak yg hebat. Karena ia pun punya ayah dan ibu yg hebat seperti kau dan Yixing hyung." Ucapku.

"Jangan lupakan, paman yg juga hebat." Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kurasa aku harus pergi. Bantulah mereka sebisamu, aku dan Yixing pun akan mencoba membantu sebisa kami." Ia kembali menepuk pundakku.

"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol-ah." Sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu menyilaukan keluar dari segel di leher Tao. Mata panda itu kembali dengan iris kelam hangatnya.

"Chanyeol ajushi? Baekkie ahjuma?" Namja manis itu tersenyum hangat padaku dan Baekhyun.

"Ini kami Tao-ie. Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku. Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Tao tidak apa-a-"

BRUK!

Tubuh namja manis itu terhuyung dan jatuh dipelukanku.

"Yeollie, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku." Baekhyun menatap ku dengan pandangan yg tak bisa ku artikan.

"Tentu, tapi nanti. Setelah kita membereskan semua kekacauan ini."

Namja dengan surai dark brown itu mendudukan dirinya disalah satu ayunan disebelah rumah sederhana yg terlihat begitu cantik. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan semilir angin musim semi yg hangat menerpa wajah tampannya. Sesekali terdengar ia menghela nafas berat, dan menggumam kecil.

"Sampai kapan aku begini? Sampai kapan aku mencintai orang yg tidak mencintaiku? Sampai kapan aku mencintai orang yg bahkan sudah memiliki orang lain?" Namja berkulit pucat itu mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Oh Sehun pabo! Lihatlah Luhan! Ia cinta pertamamu, ia mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya!" Namja itu terlihat menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menangkup wajah tampannya.

"Tao pabo! Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu?! Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu?!"

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan ayo-kita-menggerutu sang namja berkulit pucat susu itu. Seorang namja yg masih terbilang tampan diusianya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sehun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sehun. Namja dihadapannya itu tersenyum aneh.

"Kau tak mengenalku Oh Sehun? Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Wu Jongdae, pimpinan klan Werewolf." Wajah tampan Sehun menegang.

"Kau! Kau yg telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan Tao?" Sehun menatap geram namja itu. Jongdae terkekeh pelan, membuat tulang pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Kau ternyata tumbuh dengan otak cerdas Oh Sehun."

"Cih! Apa maumu bajingan? Mau mengajakku bertarung?" Sehun menatap sengit Jongdae. Tapi namja itu hanya tersenyum ringan seraya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin berdamai denganmu."

"Berdamai?" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Aku ingin berdamai dan mengajakmu bekerja sama." Ucap Jongdae. Dahi Sehun terlihat berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongdae kembali tersenyum.

"Kau menginginkan namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu bukan?" Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan namja yg kira-kira seumuran dengan ayah Kai tersebut.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya jika kau mau membantuku. Dan aku takkan mengganggu kehidupan kalian dan keluarga kalian lagi. Bagaimana?" Sehun menatap Jongdae dengan alis yg kembali bertaut.

"Biar ku jelaskan. Anakku, Yifan, jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan dengan namja yg memiliki mata seperti panda itu. Namun, klanku tak membiarkan ia berhubungan dengan Wizard. Tujuanku menemuimu adalah untuk memberikan penawaran yg mungkin cukup menggiurkan untukmu. Kau bisa memiliki namja itu, asal kau berjanji bisa menjauhkannya dari Yifan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun terlihat berfikir dan mencerna semua perkataan Jongdae. Rasa marah dan benci yg tadi bersarang dihatinya kini menguap ntah kemana, digantikan perasaan dilema yg begitu membingungkannya.

"Aku takkan memaksamu memilih secara cepat. Tapi, kurasa kau harus memperhitungkan penawaranku tuan Oh. Sampai jumpa." Jongdae kembali tersenyum lalu melangkah menjauhi Sehun. Namja susu itu kini terdiam, memikirkan semua yg baru saja terjadi.

"Tao? Aku bisa memiliki Tao?" Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Luhan? Aku tak mungkin menyakitinya yg sudah tulus mencintaiku." Sehun kembali mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Hunnie? Gwaechana?" Sebuah suara lembut menyapu pendengarannya. Sehun menoleh. Retinanya menangkap sosok cantik dengan kaus putih polos dan jeans selutut didepannya. Sosok itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Lu." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba tersenyum. Di usaknya sayang surai pirang Luhan.

"Hmm, kalau ada masalah cerita saja padaku. Jangan disembunyikan." Sehun kembali tersenyum, dikecupnya dahi namja yg lebih beberapa cm darinya itu.

"Hunnie baik-baik saja Lulu yg cantik. Tak usah khawatir." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan. Luhan tersenyum. Memeluk tubuh pucat itu.

"Lulu sayaaaaaaaang hunnie~ Lulu akan melakukan apapun asalkan Hunnie bisa bahagia." Sehun mengelus surai Luhan yg berada dalam pelukannya. Sebuah senyuman miris terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Benarkah Lu? Apa kau juga akan merelakan jika aku pergi kembali mengejar Tao dan meninggalkanmu? Apa kau mau menderita jika aku bahagia? Oh Tuhan, apa yg harus ku lakukan?" Sehun menggumam dalam hatinya.

"Hunnie? Hunnie kenapa diam? Hunnie tidak sayang Lulu?" Luhan mempout bibirnya imut. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesal yg terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir yg mengerucut itu.

"Itu tidak benar, Hunnie sayang Lulu. Dan Lulu harus tau itu." Senyum diwajah Luhan kembali mengembang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama~ Lulu sudah buatkan waffle dan pancake. Hunnie pasti suka!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Sehun hanya menurut, mencoba bersikap sebaik mungkin untuk namja yg satu ini.

"Mianhae, aku belum bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya Lu. Sebagaimana pun aku menghapus perasaanku pada Tao, aku tetap saja tak bisa. Jeongmal mianhae~" ucap Sehun dalam hati.

**TBC..**

Hellaw~ akhirnya ini chapter dipost juga xD Adakah yg masih setia menunggu FF Mico yg absurd bin ngaret ini? Mian Mico super duper mega ultra ngaret. Kesibukan kelas 12 membuat Mico tak punya banyak waktu menulis :( /DeeL itu mah woy-_-!/

Gimana chapter ini? Apa membaik? Atau malah makin absurd? Biarlah toh authornya juga emang absurd, kebanyakan nonton stand up soalnya :v /Abaikan/. Bagian berantemnya kalo kurang gereget mohon bacok/? ya, soalnya susah buat berantem-beranteman antar clan begitu. Oh iya, ada yg tau Blood bender? Yg demen nonton avatar pasti tau dah xD Itu bending paling kece, yg akhirnya lolos seleksi/? buat jadi kekuatannya Minho. Karena Mico bingung, werewolf itu berantemnya gimana, Mico kagak pernah nonton 'Twaylaig' sekalipun jadi kagak tau dah :v

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas kekurangan Fic ini yg makin absurd, authornya aja absurd, jadi ya begini dah jadinya. Ngaret + absurd gak jelas. Oh iya, Mico minta reviewnya juga dong. Mico pan sedih kalo nulis FF yg reviewnya cuma dikit, nggak tau dimana kurangnya, jadi yg udah baca tolong tinggalkan jejak yap!

Terimakasih untuk yg udah mau baca dan setia nunggu FF ini /lap ingus, kasih ke reader/.

Mico undur body, semoga bisa ketemu dichapter berikutnya! /Kissbye sambil kayang/ /Teleportasi ke dorm EXO/

Lee Mico^^


End file.
